


Peter Parker-Stark’s Field trip home

by Enhre



Series: Peter Parker-Stark’s Weird and Wacky Life [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Protective of Peter Parker, F/M, Identity Reveal, Knowing me I forgot a few characters, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting as Nebula’s Parental Figure, a lot if it, honestly this is a shit show, it takes so long to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enhre/pseuds/Enhre
Summary: Peter Parker along with Harley Keener, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and Lila and Cooper Barton go on a field trip to their home Stark Industries or Stark tower. Flash bullies Peter in front of his over protective family, a teen is almost murdered multiple times but it doesn’t happen.OrThe classic field trip fic with too many characters for the author to handle, along with many of your favourite tropes like; Peter can speak multiple languages, Peter has abs, and the good 'ol classic of Tony has adopted Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker-Stark’s Weird and Wacky Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824037
Comments: 136
Kudos: 1198
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Official Stark Industries Handbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708516) by [Reesachan (Clymenestra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan). 



> This is my attempt at a field trip fic as I have read basically all of them on Ao3 so I’m gonna be taking bits and pieces from those that I have read. I hope you enjoy
> 
> All translations are from google translate so sorry if they may be wrong.

This takes place after Infinity War and Endgame. Tony is alive, Nat is alive, and Steve is also alive. The Avengers live as a big family in the tower as the compound is being rebuilt. 

In this Aunt May is alive but has moved to Italy to pursue her dream job, leaving Peter in the capable hands of Tony and Pepper Stark. Shortly after he was adopted by them. He has been living with them for almost two years. Morgan is here as well, Harley lives with the Starks and goes to school with Peter. Peter is sixteen (16), Harley is seventeen (17), and Morgan is ten (10). Harley addresses Tony as Dad, he considers Peter and Morgan as siblings even though he has a younger sister back in Tennessee. 

The Starks and Harley live on their own level but go down to the communal floor for movie nights, good homemade food, and gatherings of all the Avengers. They live at the tower along with the Avengers who Peter refers to as his aunts and uncles. 

The Avengers with families can live in the tower if they want. Clint and his family live in the tower. Scott on the other hand only visits the tower with Cassi on some occasions. 

Pietro is alive, he and Wanda are seventeen (17) and along with the other Avenger kids attend Midtown School for Science and Technology. They were adopted by Natasha.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly at this point I have about eight chapters written. I want to space out the postings so I’ll try and figure out a schedule for it.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Peter’s alarm started going off. It reads 6:30 am, Tues, Feb, 21 2022. He starts moving his hand on the bedside table looking for the alarm clock. 

“No! It’s too early,” He says in a groggy state. Finding the clock he starts to hit the top of it until the horrid noise stops. 

Rolling over Peter attempts to fall back asleep even if it is just for a little while. 

“Peter, Boss has requested that you get up now or he will come in there and drag you out of bed himself,” Friday says. 

“I’m up, I’m up. There is no need for dad to drag me out of bed,” he says, springs up out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, tries to tame his hair. Walking back into his room from the on suite he grabs the first pair of jeans from his dresser, walking over to his closet he grabs a random science pun shirt and a flannel to go over it. 

Walking out of his room and into the elevator he can smell something cooking in the kitchen. Getting out of the elevator he picks up his pace to see who is cooking in the kitchen and to hopefully get some of that delicious smelling food. 

To no one's surprise it is Bucky and Steve cooking in the kitchen. 

“What are you cooking?” Peter askes still somewhat groggy from waking up. He sits down at the island looking at the piles of bacon, hash browns, and sausages. 

“Breakfast, what kind of eggs do you want?” Asks Uncle Steve. 

“Scrambled, thank you Uncle Steve,” Peter says and starts to load up his plate with bacon and hash browns. 

“Leave some food for other people,” Uncle Bucky says, swatting Peter’s hand away from the sausages. 

“Ok you eggs are ready here you go. Now get out of my kitchen, you are a hazard in here.” Uncle Steve says pushing Peter towards the table out of the kitchen. 

At the table is Harley already eating alongside Lila and Cooper Barton. Wanda and Pietro are sitting at the table, Wanda reading a book and Pietro doodling something on what looks like a piece of paper. 

“Took you long enough Pete,” Harley started rolling his eyes. “We need to leave soon so hurry up. I don’t think Happy will wait for you if you're late again.”

“I’ll be quick don’t worry,” Peter says as he starts to shovel his food in his mouth. 

If you didn’t know that Peter had enhanced metabolism you would think he has been starved, considering he ate his food at an alarmingly fast pace. Cooper just stared at Peter wandering if he was even chewing his food. 

Once he finished his food Peter got up, put his dishes in the dishwasher, ran back to the elevator, and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his school stuff from around his room half-hazardously shoving it into his bag, he went back to the elevator down to the common floor and was waiting for his family to gather there again he sat down at the table with Wanda and Pietro still sitting there. 

While he was waiting his dad, Tony, walked in, heading straight to the coffee machine. Tony got his coffee turned around, noticed Peter walked right towards him and ruffled his hair. 

“Hey!” Peter exclaimed, swatting his dad's hand away. 

“Okay, okay. I know you tried to do your hair. I wouldn’t want to mess that up,” he jokes. 

If Peter didn’t have super hearing he would have been scared like the rest of the people in the room when three people fell out of the vents. Just seconds before Peter heard movement in the vents above. Knowing that normally only one person from a certain family is in the vents he wasn’t surprised to see three Barton’s on the floor just three feet away from the table. 

“What have I told you birdbrain about being in the vents?” Tony said exasperated punching the bridge of his nose. “Now the smaller birds are in it as well?” 

“Good I was looking for you children, hi ребенок паук (baby spider),” Aunt Nat said appearing from nowhere Harley behind her holding back giggles. “I have decided to take you to school today. Friday alert Happy that he doesn't have to deal with the older children this morning.”

“Morning мама паук (mama spider),” Peter replies out of habit. 

The Barton’s have gotten up and we’re now whispering about something in the corner. They kept on glancing over to Tony who was sitting at the table beside Peter. 

He was just about to ask Peter something when Friday came over the intercoms. “Miss Romanov I would recommend that you and the mischief teens leave now if you are to get them to school at a reasonable time.”

“You heard her come now problem children,” to which she got a mixed result of ‘hey’ or ‘that’s rude.’


	3. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in my opinion is a shorter chapter, I was also figuring out how to write some things so I hope you enjoy it anyways.

The drive to school was a good one. Wanda ended up in the front seat after she won the mandatory elevator ride down rock-paper-scissors game for the front seat. 

They got to school twenty minutes before the bell. Getting dropped off around the corner from the school. They walk to school as a group only splitting up once they get in the doors. 

Not even two minutes from entering the school, his family was still within earshot and view of Peter. The one person that Peter hated the most decided that he should speak. 

“Oh look. Penis Parker is coming in with all of the other orphan kids,” Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson spoke up walking to ya weds Peter. 

“Shut up Flash,” MJ yelled from down the hall, Ned trailing behind her. 

Peter’s family not knowing that he is getting bullied all stopped in their tracks turned and looked at him, then at Flash with looks of murder in their eyes. Harley being the closest to Peter at the time starts to walk towards Peter. 

Flash being the ignorant piece of trash he is doesn’t realize that his life in a way is being threatened keeps talking. “Oh look now your boyfriend is coming over here to protect the Puny Penis Parker,” he laughs, in this moment he should be screaming in fear. 

“That’s disgusting Flash that’s my brother you're talking about,” Peter speaks up putting his arm out to stop Harley from coming any closer. 

“Oh so it’s incest then that even better,” every is done with Flash’s shit at this point. 

Peter is just pissed, Harley is furious. Peter didn’t initially notice but somehow both Lila and Cooper both have knives out, not large knives but small concealable knives, one that an assassin would have. It makes sense they were raised by one. You wouldn’t notice it if you just took a quick glimpse at them but Wanda’s eyes had a slight red glow and Pietro was moving so fast that he was vibrating small silver and blue static charges moving across his body. 

“Oh so you are the asshole named ‘Flash’ I bet only parents who hate their child would name them that,” Harley spits. 

“Harley please stop,” Peter begs in a whisper. 

“No, Pete I won’t he is bullying you, you're my little brother I will protect you. You would do the same for me and for Morgan too right?” He argues. 

“I would, but I can handle it. It’s not that bad, nothing I can’t handle,” Peter says pushing Harley away. 

“Okay I believe you but if it gets worse I’m telling dad about it.” 

“Fine but you better get going I need to get to my locker. I’ll see you in third period,” Peter says, walking away from Harley and from Flash towards Ned and MJ.


	4. Announcement

The morning went past quickly. Peter and Ned had a debate about the newest Star Wars movie in the first period. Second period was worse. It was gym, they did the Captain America fitness test, today was running and endurance. Then lunch where he met up with Harley, Wanda, and Pietro in the cafeteria.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were being bullied?” Pietro asked with his thick Solvalkian accent. 

“Yeah Peter why didn’t you tell us?” Harley says punching him in the arm. 

“How long has this been going on,” Wanda asks, her accent also present. 

“Од средње школе.” Peter whispers in Siberian. It translates to ‘Since middle school.’

“Шта? Зашто ниси рекао својој тетки Маи или оцу о томе?” Wanda says slamming her hands on the table. Translation ‘What? Why didn’t you tell your Aunt May, or your dad about it?’

People start to look at them so he switches back to English. “Like I said earlier I can handle it,” Peter said with a wave of his hand. 

Looking down at his watch there are five minutes left in lunch. Harley says “lunch is almost over, we should head to Chem class soon.”

“Yeah okay that way we can leave this topic right here in the cafeteria,” Peter says, grabbing his things. 

Chem was easy for Peter even if it was the class for the higher grade. Peter knew what they were talking about so he zoned out for most of the class, that was until Pietro had poked him in the back of his head with a pencil to get him to pay attention to what was being said. 

~~about a hour long time skip~~

“Ok students I know that it is almost the end of the period but I have an important announcement to tell you all. As you know each year the science department goes on a field trip and this year is no different. So may I get a drum roll please for the location,” Mr. Harrington starts, letting the anticipation sink in. “We are going to Stark Industries for our field trip.” 

At that time as shouts and cheers were heard throughout the room, if you listened carefully you could hear two heads hit desks hard, a fist being slammed down on a desk, and a mechanical pencil being snapped in half. 

“If you have a science class next period you might hear the same announcement from your teacher, but unfortunately only four classes are able to go on the field trip.” He pauses. The class gets quiet. “Fortunately we are one of the classes that have been chosen to go, the trip is going to be two weeks on Friday. It is an overnight trip so bring clothes to wear in the package that you are going to get tells you about everything that is going to happen,” they start cheering again. “So on your way out please grab a permission slip,” he adds on waving a stack of papers in the air. 

~~another hour or so time skip~~

This time it was Peter’s physics class the one intended for his grade. Beside him sits Ned on his right, MJ in front of him and unfortunately Flash two rows and one to the left behind him. 

Peter is nervously tapping his foot on the floor. He isn’t paying attention in this class either. Just thinking about how he is going to broach the subject of the permission slip when he gets home, the place at least one of his classes would be visiting in the next few weeks. 

His teacher Ms. Warren clears her throat in preparation for something important to be said. “So some of you may have heard that there is a field trip that only four classes are able to go on. If you haven’t figured it out but it is one class from each grade, it is the class with the highest average and luckily for you guys it is you. So the place that we are going for your field trip is,” She also pauses like what Mr. Harrington did to build suspense. “Stark Industries! This is going to be an overnight trip as well!”She says in excitement. 

“Ha so Penis we will get to see that you are lying about your fake internship. I wonder if they will give me one for exposing you for your lies along with those others,” Flash says, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Peter’s head. Of course Peter knew it was coming, because of his spidey-sense, but willed himself not to move. 

“Did you know Eugene that there is a thing called being quiet,” MJ spits back, turning to face Flash. 

“Now I know you're all excited but you will need your parents to fill out all of these forms and have them back to me or if you're going with another class to that teacher on Friday of this week,” Ms Warren says over the class when she starts to hand out the forms.


	5. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the last few.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Ms Warren let them leave a few minutes before the bell knowing that they wouldn’t be able to focus any longer. 

The class started to filter out when Ms Warren called Peter to stay back to talk to her. “Peter could you stay back for a second please.”

“Uh ah… sure,” he responds, looking at Ned as to tell him it will be fine. 

After a few minutes the room is empty except for Peter and Ms Warren. “Peter do you know why I wanted to talk to you?”

“No sorry,” he had a feeling it was about his internship but didn’t voice that. 

“That’s okay,” she says in a soft tone. “I have heard that there are a few rumours going around about an internship that you have at Stark Industries. If you are lying about having it I would suggest that you confess before we get there, and if it is true I would ask if you could ask your coworkers not to bother us while we are there.”

“Uh-okay... yeah I can do that,” he sudders out. “Oh and I don’t need the form, I got one in my Chem class that was uh last period so uh yeah,” he puts the extra permission package on her desk then walks out of the room. 

Later at his locker Ned is waiting for him. “So what did she want to talk to you about?” Ned asks. 

Peter gives him a slight glare and mumbles something out. 

“I’m sorry Pete what was that?” Ned said leaning in closer. 

“She wanted to talk to me about my internship,” Peter says, making eye contact with Ned. 

“Oh,” Ned says. 

Peter closes his locker. “I hope I can just hide it from my dad and the rest of the Avengers. I don’t know how that would work out because Wanda and Pietro are also going so Nat will definitely know and I don’t know if Lila and Cooper are going because they are in the lower grades,” Peter just kept ranting on until they were outside. 

Not knowing if Happy or whoever was picking him up were here yet as there was still five minutes till the bell. So he sat on the front steps of the school, he said goodbye to Ned and waited. 

~~five minutes later~~

During his five minute wait Peter saw his ride pull up and park in the furthest parking spot. Peter got up and walked over effectively scaring Bucky who was picking them up today. 

“Hey Uncle Bucky, you're kinda late even I was out before you got here. By the way I’m gonna take the front seat,” Peter says. His spider sense starts the tingle just a little bit he quickly gets in the passenger seat and locks the door. 

Cooper comes barreling towards the car Lila not far behind. He tries to open the front door not noticing that Peter is already there. He looks up, sees Peter and curses. 

Peter being the mature older cousin he is, sticks his tongue out at him. He at least unlocks the doors so his family can start climbing in the back. 

“How did you get out here so fast we normally have to wait for you to come out!” Lila exclaims as she climbs in the vehicle. 

“I was let out early because my class was given an announcement about a field trip so my teacher let us leave instead of listening to a bunch of teens scream at each other,” Peter says matter of factly. 

“How!” Harley yells once he gets to the vehicle. 

“That’s a first,” Wanda calmly adds. 

“I know Peter is never in the front,” Pietro comments. 

“Ha ha ha. That’s very funny, unlike you guys I have had a pretty bad day.” Peter said promptly ending that conversation. 

~~one car ride to the tower later~~

Bucky dropped them off at the front saying that he had to go get something from somewhere. 

They don’t normally enter through the front, through the lobby, the business men and women sitting in the lobby looked at the group of six teens with confusion. ‘Why is there a group of children here,’ Peter heard someone say. ‘Maybe they are here for a tour or to see their parents,’ another person said to the first. 

The lobby is huge, it is in the shape of a giant eye or almond, the ceiling goes up to the third floor, on each level above the lobby there are windows looking down into the lobby, the walls to the outside are windows. The walls are a clean white, with the Stark Industries logo above the receptionist desk. The receptionist desk is directly across from the door, on the left side of it is the visitor security checkpoint for tour groups. On the right is the staff security checkpoint. Along the walls are professional but modern paintings in gold and red. On either side of the lobby are light grey couches facing each other in square and another square of couches behind that one, in the middle of the couches are nice sleek modern coffee tables with magazines and newspapers on top of them. 

The six teens just walked straight to the employee security checkpoint, this one just happens to be the closest to the private elevator that is hidden in the paneling of the wall. Peter drifted off towards the receptionist. 

Peter being the person he is knows the receptionist, her name is Ammila. He walks over to her and says hi. “Hey Ammila, how are your children?”

“Oh they are just splendid. Josh has just joined the soccer team in his school, and Sonya is still the playful little girl she has always been. How are you?”

“Oh I’m fine, school was boring but what can you do with that right?” He replies. 

Ammila was just about to answer again when Harley called for Peter. “Pete hurry up! Or else I’ll tell Steve that you wanted to know more about his childhood.”

Peter just glared at Harley. “Sorry to cut our conversation short Ammila, but my annoying older brother seems to be calling me,” he said as he walked through the checkpoint. 

‘Peter Parker-Stark, Clearance Level 34: All access. Threat level: 68%. Welcome home Peter would you like me to alert Boss that you have arrived home. The Interns on level 47 have requested that you help with a project when you have time.’

“Hi Fri. No need to tell dad that we are home, and tell the interns on 47 that I’ll be there in an hour but only for a short amount of time.” 

There was no response from the AI, so he just continued on his way to group back up with his family. They were in the elevator waiting for him. Once he got in the doors closed behind him. 

~~One elevator ride later~~

Peter and Harley exited the elevator to the top penthouse level, the Stark Family’s floors. These floors have Peter’s and Harley’s combined personal lab, and Tony’s lab. 

“Petey! Harley! Your home!” A small child came barreling towards them. 

“Hi Morgan,” Harley said, hugging her. 

“Hi Morg,” Peter says, moving to join in the group hug. 

“Oh mommy said that we are having a big family dinner tonight,” she says running back to the table where she has her homework. 

“Ok well I’m gonna quickly do my homework then I’m gonna go down to the intern lab if you want to join me Harls,” Peter said as he drops his bag down at the table and starts to do his homework. 

“I mean why not I haven’t been down there in a while,” Harley responds, and starts his own homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn’t write Ms Warren as mean as I wanted her to be but I hope the point that she doesn’t believe him gets across well.


	6. The Interns Lab

Their homework wasn’t hard for them, it was just time consuming. Peter could probably solve all of the questions in like ten minutes but he had to show every single step for every single question. 

It took them about an hour to get all of their homework that is due the next day done. They go down to the intern lab on floor 47. 

Out of all of the intern labs that Peter or Harley visit, the intern lab on floor 47 is the one that they are in the most often, they have the most friends on that level.

They got down to the lab and immediately Peter was called over to Sam, Sam is one of the interns that just happens to be their friend. 

“Peter took you long enough. Hey Harley. But seriously we really need your help!” She says grabbing Peter by his wrist to drag him to her work station where some of their other intern friends are waiting. 

“Okay so what is going on that you need my assistants with. What’s the problem?” Peter asks as they sit him down in a chair and hand him a tablet. 

“We want you to go over the code and make sure that nothing is wrong so when we test it in our robot it doesn’t explode again,” another Intern named Ivan said. 

“Oh so you're trying to not beat Peter’s record of explosions in the lab?” Harley jokes, pointing this thumb over his shoulder to the white board with a picture of Peter below the title of ‘most explosive intern.’ Beside the image are tally marks and the number 37. On the bottom of this white board is an intern named Seth. He is a good friend to them, he happens to have only one tally mark from when their robot exploded when they tested it before. 

“Oh here it is,” Peter says, pointing at a section of code then rewriting it. “Ok this should fix your problem.”

“Thank you Peter, you are a lifesaver,” Seth said. “I don’t want to lose my eyebrows again.”

“But that was funny you had no eyebrows for like a month,” Harley laughs, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

“Ha ha ha, very funny I get it,” Seth said, punching Harley in the arm. 

“Oh don’t worry Seth,” Luna, another of their friends says as she walks over. “It happens to the best of us.”

“You should have seen what happened when I got on the board,” Tyler adds rolling up in his wheely chair. “I blew up my desk and set myself on fire. Along with the two stations beside me.”

“Oh I remember that everyone thought it was me,” Peter says giggling. 

“That was a bigger fuck up then what Peter has done and that says something,” Harley unhelpfully adds. 

Peter heard the familiar sound of the private elevator open, he didn’t look to see who was coming but the room quieted slightly, as a group of interns were still talking and laughing. 

“What are you talking about,” a person speaks from behind them. 

Turning around Harley and Peter are face to face with their dad, Tony Stark. The interns are just shocked because the great Tony Stark is right before them talking to them. 

“Uh hi Dr. Stark. What are you Uh doing down here?” Sam stuttered. 

“Well you see,” he glances at the badges she is wearing. “Sam I’m here to get these two hologans,” he ruffles Peter’s hair and places his hand on Harley's shoulder. 

“Stop doing that you know I hate it,” Peter says, swatting at his dad's hand. 

“Okay fine,” Tony says, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay let’s go already, you're making this awkward,” Harley said, starting to push Tony towards the elevator. “We’ll see you guys later!” He called over his shoulder. Peter follows. 

“Um-ah-ok yeah sure we’ll see you guys later!” Tyler said, rolling back to his desk. 

“Did Harley just push The Tony Stark towards the private elevator,” Seth whispered to the group, but Peter could still hear. 

“And also Dr. Stark was also messing up Pete’s hair,” Luna added, still within hearing range of Peter. 

“Like I knew that they work closely with Mr. Stark but I didn’t know they were that close,” Sam says. That was the last thing Peter heard as the elevator started to move upwards. 

“You know dad you could have just got Fri to call us up instead of coming all the way down here to get us,” Peter pouted, looking at Tony. 

“Your mother asked me to get you,” Tony replied very matter of factly. 

“Did Pepper really ask you to get us,” Harley asked, side-eyeing Tony. 

“Okay, okay, Pep didn’t ask me to come get you. I just thought that it would be a good opportunity to embarrass you two,” he says raising his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story most of the staff at SI don’t know that Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper, or that Harley lives there as well. They just think they are interns for Tony. 
> 
> I thought I would just clear it up because to me it seems a little confusing about what the staff knows.


	7. Dinner

Once a week they gather all available Avengers for a dinner, this includes their families. Along with people affiliated with the Avengers, like well liked Shield agents. 

In the huge Avengers common dining room there is normally a custom made table that fits all of the original Avengers plus a few extra, but like today there are temporary tables that are added on the either side of it to accommodate all of the extra guests. 

Tonight happens to be a special night because the Guardians, Captain Marvel, Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie are coming. The space heroes as Peter and the younger kids like to call them only come to visit once every six months. They stay here on earth for a few weeks to restock, and relax. Sometimes they stay in the tower and other times they go and stay in other places. 

So when the elevator door opened to reveal Tony, Harley, and Peter to the room their quiet little space got one hundred times louder. Peter immediately slapped his hands over her ears. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Tony and placed his hands over Peter’s ears. Harley left the elevator not noticing what’s going on beside him. 

“Harley can you tell Pepper that we will be a little late,” he then glanced at Peter. 

“Oh yeah I’ll tell her,” he replied knowing full well what is happening. 

The elevator door closes again and Tony removes his hands from his son's ears. Peter removes his hands as well. 

“Thanks dad that helped. I forgot how overwhelming and loud they can be sometimes,” he says, going to hug Tony.

“No problem now let’s go get you some noise blockers,” he says, accepting the hug. 

They hug until the elevator door opens to their floor. “Ok go. Go get something to block noise not your big clunky ones though we don’t want someone to break them again,” Tony says, stepping out of the elevator with Peter in tow. 

“Okay okay I’m going,” he said running towards his room. 

~~about five minutes later~~

Peter comes out of his room frustrated. Tony is sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

“Dad I can’t find them,” he collapses over the back of the couch. 

“Do you want to borrow mine?” Tony whispers. 

Peter nods not wanting to make his head ring more than it already does. Moving himself into a sitting position on the couch. 

Tony walks over to the kitchen and opens what is known as their junk drawer in there he grabs an old beat up looking earphone case. He opens it as he walks back over to Peter. “These should be small enough so that they aren’t as easy to break, and should help with your sensory problems,” he whispers, handing the open case to Peter. 

“Thanks dad,” he puts the earphones in. The sound in the room is immediately dampened. 

“Is that better?” Tony asks, no longer whispering. Peter nods. They head back downstairs. 

~~back on the common floor~~

“Ah there is the other Tonyson,” Thor booms over the room when the elevator opens. “And the Man of Iron himself,”

“Hi Uncle Thor,” Peter says, trying to sound like Thor’s loudness didn’t hurt his ears. 

“As a person who is normally late, you're later than usual,” Loki adds from where he just appeared beside him. 

“Ты плохо выглядишь, малыш паук. Ты в порядке?” Nat says in Russian from across the room. Translation ‘You don’t look okay baby spider. Are you okay?’

“Да, я в порядке, мама паук, только звук болит. Я могу справиться с этим, хотя.” Peter responds also in Russian, going towards his Auntie Nat. Translation ‘Yeah I’m okay mama spider, just the sound hurts. I can deal with it though.’

“Okay sorry for the wait but dinner is ready,” Steve says as he steps out into the living area. 

Everyone starts to move towards the dining room to their seats. Whenever there is a big dinner like this everyone tries to sit in the same spot as usual. Tony at one end of the rows of tables and Steve at the other. Peter sits across from Pepper and right next to Tony on his other side is Nebula, this blue alien girl that Tony basically adopted when he was stuck in space during the snap. 

She has an affinity with knives so she fits in with her family. For his birthday last year she got him a set of throwing knives, it’s something that I would have expected from Aunt Nat but it is really cool to have an older sister that is a blue alien. Don’t tell Tony or Pepper but Nebula and Aunt Nat have been teaching him how to throw knives. 

For dinner tonight Steve and Bucky the designated Chefs in the tower for the Avengers made pasta, more specifically spaghetti. It’s amazing how they are able to cook for over twenty people, with at least three of them with enhanced metabolism. 

Peter lets the people around him grab pasta from one of the many pasta bowls first so then he can take what is left over in it. 

Dinner was peaceful- well as peaceful as a room full of Avengers and company could be. That was until Loki stood up, placed her hands on the table and said “How was I not informed of this!”

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Scared to say anything no one spoke for a few seconds until Pepper calmly asked “Not informed of what?”

“The young Midgardians have a field trip here in a few weeks,” he says pointing at the now crestfallen teens. 

“Wait,wait, wait, what?” Tony said with confusion lacing his voice. “Are you telling me that you have a field trip to my building and I didn’t know?”

“Who told you?” Peter said now standing. 

“The young Barton, Lila,” Loki responds. 

“How did you know?” Wanda asks. 

“My bio class is going,” she says. “So I’m assuming that your class is going as well?”

“Yeah our Chem class,” Pietro adds sadly. 

“Oooh so that’s five out of the six teens that are going on a field trip to their own home,” Peter, Star Lord Peter, says. “That sucks.”

“You're wrong,” Cooper adds quietly. “It’s all of us I guess.”

“You gotta be shitting me,” Peter Parker says, throwing his arms up in the air and walking in a circle away from his chair. 

“Language,” about half the table says. 

“Mom, did you know about this? Did you know it would be our classes, hell two of my classes are going,” Peter says sitting back down in his chair staring at Pepper. 

“I may have booked a few field trips for four classes, at a stem high school that’s thought we’re deserving,” she said, never really answering the question. 

“Wow Pepper being deceiving, that’s a first. Well I haven’t seen it in a while,” Nat said sarcastically. 

“Oh burn,” Peter, Harley, and Morgan say at the same time both Harley and Peter getting a slap on the back of the head from Tony who stood up when they weren’t paying attention. Morgan just gets a stern look. 

The onlookers of their family just laugh-it’s a thing that some of them would never think to have happened. Tony Stark being a dad, a dad to a toddler, two teens, and an alien from space- this happens quite often this big family laughing at each other, joking, enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos make me happy so keep it up!


	8. The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were the field trip starts

Peter and family all handed their permission slips in to their teachers with notes written by their parents to allow them to meet the class at the tower and to stay at the tower after school. 

The day of the field trip came too fast for Peter’s liking. He got to stay in bed for a little bit longer than usual. He didn’t hear when Friday told him to wake up for the third time. He also didn’t hear when Pepper knocked on his door telling him to wake up. The only thing that woke him up was Tony and Harley coming into his room with water guns and spraying him, his spider-sense did warn him that something was about to happen but ignored it thinking that his spider-sense was just acting up. He was wrong, this must be one of the worst ways to wake up. 

Tony holds up his left hand with three fingers up. He slowly lowers his fingers one by one. Once he has no fingers raised up both he and Harley started shooting Peter with the water. 

Once he was hit Peter jumped out of his bed into the ceiling and hissed at them he hissed at them. At this point both Harley and Tony were confused by what just happened as Peter crawled across the ceiling and out of his room towards the living room and kitchen. 

Both of the attackers just stood there for a second until they heard a scream. They both ran out to Pepper yelling at Peter. 

“Peter get off the ceiling now, do not make me tell you again,” Pepper said pointing a finger at the floor, her voice strict. “What did you two do to him? Next time you go wake him up make sure he doesn't escape his room and act like a monster from a horror movie,” She says, picking up her tablet and coffee and going to the elevator. 

“Peter go get dressed when you come back out I will have food for you,” Tony says spraying Peter again. 

He hisses then scuttles back across the ceiling towards his room. Back in his room Peter drops into his bed, he has a quick shower, attempts and gives up trying to make his hair look nice, and grabs some random clothes from around his room. He ends up with a pair of ripped jeans, a science pun shirt, and a Stark Industries hoodie. He doesn’t know whose hoodie it is because the whole family (The Stark’s) have one, well he knows it’s not Morgan’s or Pepper’s but from there he doesn’t know if it is Tony’s, Harley’s, or his own. The sleeves seem kinda long on him so that rules him out of the guessing game of whose hoodie this is, but he doesn’t care if it is comfy. 

Walking back out into the kitchen he sees Tony making him some food. “Dad what food make?” Peter asked not to care for grammar. 

“I made you some eggs and toast, eat it quick. You have to be down there soon if you don’t want your class to see you come through the private elevator,” He says, passing the food to Peter. 

“Ok will do,” he says with his mouth full so it sounds more like ‘Unk ill sue.’

“That’s gross,” Harley says, punching Peter in the arm. Peter sticks his tongue out at Harley in response. 

~~Five minutes later~~

Peter and Harley are in the elevator going downstairs when it stops at the common level to let Lila, Cooper, Pietro, and Wanda in. None of them with a backpack or bag, just the clothes that they are wearing, along with their phones and badges. 

“Are you ready for our lives to end?” Peter says head resting against the wall of the elevator. 

“No, but what can we do, it’s not like we could have hidden it from them,” Wanda says. 

“So I was thinking about this they will probably want us to all be in the same group but we are in different classes,” Cooper the youngest of the group says. 

“Yeah you have a point. You know what I bet that one of our parents has organized it so then it will look like a mistake to everyone else,” Lila said. 

“Oh shit what about our passes, why didn’t I think about this earlier,” Peter says, starting to run his hands through his hair. “Like the three of us,” he gestures to Pietro, Wanda, and himself, “we have the Avengers level ones level thirty-four, while you guys have level thirty-three.” He slams his head against the wall hard, thank gods the elevators are reenforced. 

“Peter it will be fine,” Harley says crossing his fingers behind his back knowing full well that it will not be fine. 

~~Like a minute or two later~~

They enter the lobby. It is fairly quiet for 8:50 in the morning so the small group of teens sit down at one of the squares of couches. It takes about five more minutes until the lobby is full of noise as four classes of high school students enter the building. Five of the teens immediately move towards their teachers but Peter stands there for a second hesitating considering what class he wants to go with, in the end he decides to go to Ms. Warren, as that is who he gave his permission slip to. 

“Ok since all students are here now we will be splitting into four groups. Each group will be touring together but each class will sleep in the same area. With splitting into groups like this it will give you the chance to socialize with other students from your school,” Principal Morita announces to the large group. 

One by one teachers start to call out the names of students from all grades, like they expected the superhero kid teen squad, as they like to call themselves, ended up together. Ned and MJ also ended up with them luckily for Peter, but as his luck had it something bad also has to happen Flash who probably won’t make it out of the tour alive is with them. The teacher who they are with is Ms. Warren along with a few other chaperones, as it would be hell if a single teacher and a tour guide had to deal with forty plus teens. 

Flash sidles up to Peter. “So Penis you decided to show up then I thought you would have chickened out because you didn’t want me to expose your lies,” He laughed in Peter’s ear. 

“Eugene I don’t know if you were listening to the rules we were told but SI has a no asshole policy so why are you here?” MJ says back with a glare. 

‘If looks could kill,’ Peter thought. ‘Then Flash would have died the moment he walked over to Peter.’

They were interrupted by a loud clap as their tour guide walked over to Ms. Warren. They spoke for a little bit then the tour guide talked to the entire group. “Hello everyone,” a familiar voice said. “My name is Sam and I’ll be your tour guide for today, tomorrow you might have me again or you will have a different guide we don’t know but so we don’t get confused about what group we are. We will be called group four, I know, very creative,” she says gaining a few laughs. 

“So we will start off with heading to your sleeping areas so you can drop off your bags because you won’t need them for the rest of the trip. But before we do that we will go over some rules. First; we have a strict no re-printing policy with our badges that I will hand out in a second. If you lose your badge you will be kicked out of the building our head of security will be angry if you lose it, make sure you have it on you at all times when in the building,” at that the superhero kid teen squad along with Ned and MJ giggled at the joke those around them looked at them in confusion. “Second; no pictures of videos anywhere unless specified that you can take them. Third; we have a strict no bullying policy, here at SI we welcome people of all races, sexualities, and religions with open arms. And last but not least fourth; if you see a Avenger or someone famous here in the tower please do not bother them unless they talk to you first or say it is okay to ask questions,” she finishes her speech and starts handing out badges. 

She hands one out to everyone but the squad, MJ, and Ned. This of course does not go unnoticed by Flash. 

“Um Miss Sam, it seems like Pen-Peter and these other los-students don’t have badges. Does that mean that they can’t go on the trip? Is it because Pen-Parker is lying about an internship?” Flash the idiot asks. 

“Peter as in Peter Parker?” She asks Flash nods pointing at the group of teens without badges. “Oh they don’t need one they have their own badges,” she said like it was the most simple thing in the world. The group takes their badges out of their pockets. “Does anyone else have a question?”

A girl that Peter thinks is in his physics class named Cindy Moon asks “I noticed that your badge has a different level on it then ours what do the different levels mean?”

“That's a good question. So here at Stark Industries we have 35 distinct levels. Level one like what you have is for visitors, two is for reporters, three for food services, four accounting, five legal, six janators, seven tour guides, eight secretaries, nine receptionists, ten security, eleven administrative staff, twelve R&D, thirteen engineering, fourteen testing, fifteen consumer research, sixteen biochem, seventeen programming, eighteen shipping and receiving, nineteen PR, twenty HR, twenty-one Interns, twenty-two internal tech, twenty-three babysitters don’t ask I don’t know, twenty-four daycare I also don’t know, twenty-five medical, twenty-six maintenance, twenty-seven manufacturing, twenty-eight distribution, twenty-nine marketing, thirty regulation compliance, thirty-one office supply and officials, thirty-two government officials, thirty-three Avengers affiliates, thirty-four Avengers, and thirty-five for our CEO Pepper Potts. Those who have a badge of thirty-three or higher do not have to carry a badge around because they probably live in the tower and Friday recognizes their biometrics. It is rumoured that there is a thirty-sixth level, but you didn’t hear it from me,” she ends her speech. 

“There is a thirty-sixth level and only three people are a part of it,” Peter whispers under his breath. No one heard him. 

“Here at SI I am an intern but for you today I am your tour guide so this means that for today I have two passes. A 7.5 pass for tour guides and a level 21 pass,” she holds up her passes respectively. “Now we will go through the first security checkpoint for the trip.”

Sam was the first to walk through with Friday announcing her. ‘Sam Akina, Clearance Level 21; Temporary Level 7.5 tour guide. Threat Level: 20%’ The group of non-experienced teens and teachers jumped at the sudden voice. 

“That was Friday she is Mr. Stark's AI, she controls the entire tower and has eyes and ears everywhere. So don’t let her catch you doing something you shouldn’t be doing,” she said with a smile. 

Next to go through was Flash as he pushed he was to the front of the line. Friday announced ‘Eugene Thompson, Clearance Level 1.2: Tourist. Threat Level 23%. Enjoy your tour.’ 

The next person to go through was the same. ‘Miranda Hayes, Clearance Level 1.2: Tourist. Threat Level 8%. Enjoy your tour.’

It was all the same until the group of teens with different badges from the rest were left with a slightly annoyed Ms. Warren. 

MJ was the one to go first followed by Ned. ‘Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones, Clearance Level 1.4: Ned and MJ. Threat Level 34%. Enjoy your tour.’

‘Edward ‘Ned’ Leeds, Clearance Level 1.4: Ned and MJ. Threat Level 28%. Enjoy your tour.’

Lila and Cooper followed with Harley.   
‘Lila Barton, Clearance Level 33: Resident. Threat Level 34%. Welcome home Miss Barton, your mother has informed me to tell you to stop carrying knives on you they are dangerous.’ Friday's voice was more alive, and to that Lila laughed. 

‘Cooper Barton, Clearance Level 33: Resident. Threat Level 29%. Welcome home Mr Barton, you have no messages today,” He looked a little disappointed with the no messages thing. 

‘Harley Kenner, Clearance Level 33: All Access. Threat Level 40%. Welcome home Harley, Boss would like to know if you would like a video of this morning's events sent to you,’ Harley nodded then said “yes of course I want it even the part where Pepper starts yelling at Pete, I want a separate clip for that.” Peter starts the blush. 

Wanda quickly goes through while people are still looking at Harley for an explanation for what happened this morning.   
‘Wanda Maximoff- Romanov, Clearance Level 34: Resident. Threat Level: 73%. Welcome back Miss Romanov would like to remind you that if you ever need anything today just ask and she will deal with it.’ Wanda just smiled at the message. 

Peter was about to go when Pietro got in front of him. ‘Pietro Maximoff- Romanov, Clearance Level 34: Resident. Threat Level: 65%. Welcome back Miss Romanov would like to remind you the same thing applies as to your sister.’

Peter was the last to go through other than Ms. Warren. So he went through as quickly as possible. ‘Peter Parker-Stark, Clearance Level 34: All access. Threat Level: 68%. Welcome home Peter, would you like me to alert Boss that you have arrived home?’ Are you kidding me of course I don’t want Dad to know I’m here. 

“Um no thanks Fri, I don’t want to bother him you know,” Peter says, probably looking like a tomato by now. 

“What the actual fuck Penis, how did you and those other losers hack the AI,” Flash yells stomping over to Peter. Luckily for Peter no seemed to notice the Stark stuck onto the end of his name. 

“Mr. Thompson that’s your first and only warning if I hear you say anything like that again you will be escorted out of the building,” Sam says glaring at Flash. 

‘I’m watching you,’ Flash mouths. 

“Oh shit Flash is gonna get his shit handed to him today,” Ned says elbowing Peter. 

“Ako ay talagang fucked ngayon,” Peter says in Filipino knowing only Ned would know what he is saying. Translation ‘I am absolutely fucked today.’

“No you're not Peter. You will be fine. Don’t worry. What can your family do to you anyways?” Ned asks, trying to reassure Peter. 

“Na Kilala mo ba sila ng tama? Ang isang pagpatay ay makakakuha ngayon,” Peter says still in Filipino. Translation ‘You’ve met them right? A murder is gonna go down today.”

“It’s not that bad right haven’t you told your dad about it?”

“If they found out, well… let’s just say that it would not be good publicity for the Avengers,” Peter says, walking forward to be more with the group.


	9. Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you guys think the squad will meet first?

Their first stop was to floor 23 where there are conference rooms that have been emptied out for the teens. “So this is the floor that you are going to be sleeping on, you have nine conference rooms, two per grade one for girls one for boys and one for teachers. On the doors it is labeled for where everyone is, I believe that the older students are at the end of the hall there and the younger are closer to the washrooms that are just around the corner here,” Sam says once they exit the elevator. She checks her watch on her wrist, “You have ten minutes to put your stuff away and use the washroom. Now go.”

Ned and MJ walked towards the end of the hall with the other students in their class and the Chem class. Sam was right about how the rooms were organized, the older students were in the back while the younger students were near the ‘front.’

“You six should go claim spots to sleep for the night,” Ms. Warren said approaching them. 

“Oh right I forgot to tell you, but we have special accommodations. Our parents arranged it for us,” Pietro said. “I’m Pietro by the way a senior.”

“Okay. Well I do need to talk to Peter,” she motions to Peter to walk with her out of his family's hearing range. “So Peter,” she starts in a calm friendly voice. “I wanted to talk to you about hacking into the security system of Stark Industries. I know you want to prove that this so-called internship of yours is real but hacking into the AI is not the way to go about it,” at this point Peter was thinking about the force it would take to kill him if he jumped out of the window from the twenty-third floor, with his healing factor he would probably break a few bones but it wouldn’t kill him. 

“Believe me Ms. Warren I would not lie about having an internship here, I have papers to prove it, they have been filed with the school. I can go get them if you want me to,” Peter said trying to stay calm. 

“Okay Peter I’ll believe you about this,” she said, giving up more willingly than Peter thought she would. “You can go back to your friends now.”

Peter walks away back to his family. They look at him with some confusion in their looks but don’t question. 

~~at the same time elsewhere in the tower~~

‘‘Boss there is a disturbance in the tower,’’ Friday says interrupting Tony’s music in the lab. 

“Oh. What would that be my dear?” He asks. 

“It seems that both a student and a teacher from the children’s tour group have confronted Peter about lying about his internship, and said that he has hacked into my systems,” she concludes catching Tony up with what has happened with his son. 

Tony immediately gets up and walks to the elevator to go to the common floor where everyone is preparing to embarrass their children. 

“We have an emergency,” Tony says, walking out of the elevator. Those who were around just looked at him in confusion. 

~~back to the field trip~~

“Ok everyone time is up. I do recommend that you leave your phones in your bags as you won’t need them for the tour but you are welcome to bring them,” Sam says to the group of teens. “Next stop on our tour will be the Avengers museum.” There are a few cheers from the crowd. 

“Hey Pete ten dollars says that Uncle Clint will be the first one to show up,” Harley says. 

“No I’m not going to bet with you-” Peter starts only to be interrupted by Lila. 

“I would say take it but I know dad will be the first one to show up it’s just who he is,” She says laughing. 

“It makes you wonder how he was ever a spy,” Cooper says, turning around to face them. 

Their conversation about how Clint was ever a spy continues into the elevator and down to the main floor where the museum was located. 

They have all been in the museum at least once since it was opened. 

“Dude this is so cool,” Ned said, shaking Peter. 

“Ned, you have been here before,” Peter said, still enduring Ned sharing him. 

“I know but what if they have added something else since the last time we were down here,” Ned said, finally letting go of Peter. 

“Ok Group Four listen up we are going to be down here for an hour so at 10:30, meet back here then,” Sam says. “If you guys want a more in-depth explanation of each exhibit and about the history of Stark Industries, you can stay near me but you are free to wander around.”

The group splits off into smaller groups about half of them stay around Sam for a slightly better tour. The teen squad along with Ned and MJ go in the complete opposite direction of the large group. None of them noticed a smaller group of Flash and his goons that ended up following them. 

“Hey Penis Parker,” Peter ignores how. “Penis, Penis, Parker, hey you,” Flash keeps taunting Peter. 

He has had enough of this for one day, for one morning, so he stops in his tracks. His family and good friends keep moving for a few more steps until they notice that Peter is no longer with them. 

“What do you want Flash?” Peter says in a very annoyed tone. 

“I noticed that you have a Stark Industries hoodie on, did you buy that off the internet, or did you steal it,” Peter rolls his eyes. “It’s not like you could get a real one because you don’t work here.” 

“To be honest Flash I forgot I was wearing this thanks for reminding me, I need to return it to Mr. Stark,” that felt weird coming off his tongue he has gotten used to calling Tony dad. “I kinda just took it this morning on my way out of my room,” he said, then turned around. 

“Like you know Tony Stark, you are probably only a low level janitor. Even I know Mr. Stark, I met him at a gala my dad took me to,” that’s right Flashes dad has a contract with SI, that’s one of the reasons that Flash’s family had money because of my dad. “SI doesn’t even hire high school students as interns, it’s only people in college or if they are older than eighteen.”

Flash thinking he is all high and mighty, doesn’t hear-well no one but Peter heard it- the rustling in the vents. He looked up to find the nearest vent in the ceiling. It was right above him, so he backed up. Flash moves forward so he is we’re Peter was standing a few seconds earlier Peter is now almost back with his family. ‘Three,’ he thinks to himself. ‘Two,’ he quickly glances at his family then to the vent. ‘One,’ a loud crash as Clint Barton in his full Hawkeye suit, no arrows, falls out of the ceiling on top of the one and only Flash Thompson. ‘Zero,’ Flash is yelling about something that Peter isn’t listening to, his family is attempting to hold back giggles. The rest of the people in the museum are just confused when a group of teens burst out laughing along with The Hawkeye. 

“Dammit I was trying to land on Peter, fuck you Parker,” Clint says in a very serious tone that just makes the teens laugh more. 

“Language,” comes over the intercom as the protocol called ‘watch your profanity’ activates. This protocol was put in place just after the Avengers kids moved into the tower to help try and prevent the younger children from learning to swear. 

“It really makes you wonder about how he has three children,” MJ says under her breath inaudible to everyone but Peter. 

“Mr. Hawkeye, what are you doing down here on top of one of my students,” Ms. Warren said, trying to stay calm. This is going to be a long trip for her. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” he gets off Flash, finally realizing that he landed on a teen that he didn’t know. “But am I not allowed to visit my family?”

“Your family?” Ms. Warren asks, very confused. 

“Oh yeah that would be us,” Lila says moving to the front of the small crowd. “And that is my dad,” she adds with an evil glint in her eye. 

“Oh my god it’s Hawkeye,” Ned squeals, getting a glare from those around him. 

“Ned, you talked to him like last week when we were over here,” MJ says glaring at Ned the lab elbowing him in the side. 

“But still,” he says. 

“Oh yeah I care down here with a purpose,” Clint quickly mutters to himself. “Peter, Harley I need more explosive arrows when you have time, and I brought cookies,” Clint doesn’t bake cookies they must be poisoned Peter thinks. 

“Oh what kind,” Cooper asks his dad. “And who made them.”

“Bucky of course who else bakes, and I think they are chocolate fudge,” he says tossing a bag that he took out of his quiver to the teens Pietro caught it but didn’t open it right away. “Don’t worry I didn’t do anything to them,” he held his hands up in the air. 

“Hey dad, do you know what they are planning for the rest of the day and tomorrow?” Cooper asked. 

“I do but I’m not allowed to tell you kiddo,” he says with finger guns. 

“Clint,” Peter says, making eye contact with Clint. 

“Oh no I think he’s mad, I'm not Uncle Clint anymore Pete?” He jokes. 

‘Did you see what he was doing,’ Peter signed to Clint. 

‘No,’ Clint signs back. ‘Should I have?’

“Peter back at it again with more things that we normal people don’t understand,” Harley jokes. “Like seriously dude how many languages do you even know?” 

“Like twenty or so I lost count after awhile. I do know that I am a little rusty on my Japanese, but I don’t talk to that many Japanese people anyways,” he just shrugs like it is no big deal. 

“What the fuck Parker. That’s a lie you can’t possibly know that many languages,” Flash yells at him. That, that was what Clint was looking for, this kid that is bullying his nephew, the teacher that is beside him is doing nothing. 

“Oh you know I'm also a bit rusty with my Hindi but I’m getting better. I only started to learn it a few weeks ago but I’m pretty fluent in it,” Peter continued like Flash's interruption never happened. 

“Hey Parker, I'm talking to you,” Flash says, grabbing Peter’s arms. 

“Yes Flash I know you are talking to me. But apparently you are blind and deaf because you didn’t see or hear me talking to my brother,” Peter says quickly turning around to face Flash. 

While everyone was distracted with Flash being annoying no one noticed the crowd that started to gather until Clint spoke up. “How about a quick Q and A while I’m here for a little longer,” the noise in the room all of a sudden got louder. 

“Yeah that’s a good idea we don’t know the next time we will see Avenger,” Sam said, bringing the half of the group that was with her over. Little did they know that they were touring with three Avengers. 

Almost everyone raised their hands to ask a question to Hawkeye. Some of the questions were really good like ‘what are the benefits to being an Avenger if then the publicity,’ or ‘who makes your weapons and armour,’ to that one he simply said Peter. Then there were some bad questions like ‘do you really know pen-Peter Parker,’ that one was courtesy of Flash Thompson. 

~~one Q and A later~~

The teen squad wandered off during the Q and A to find something more interesting to look at. Which they did, well Ned did as he was in front of the group by a few feet. 

“Oh my god, guys come look at this,” he squealed. 

“On my god what is it,” Peter says, matching his excited tone. 

“Peter dude you have your own exhibit just around the corner here,” Ned says pointing. 

The group rushes over, “I do? I’m not technically an Avenger though. Remember the story I told you a few years ago about when dad asked me and I refused,” his family looks at him. 

“What the fuck Peter, I would have never thought that you if all people refused to become an Avenger,” MJ says in her monotone voice. 

“Honestly I thought it was a test,” he holds his hands up in defence. 

The exhibit had some versions of Peter’s old suits, his original one that he thought he got rid of was covered in dirt and dust, some dried blood and was ripped almost to shreds. Next to that was a replica of his Iron Spider suit. To the right of that in the middle of the exhibit there is a sign that says fun facts about Spider-Man then it lists the facts.   
1\. He refused to be part of the Avengers thinking it was a test.  
2\. His favourite food is lasagna followed closely by gummy bears.   
3\. He is absolutely terrified by spiders.   
4\. He will unintentionally act like a spider without knowing it.   
5\. He is a genius, almost if not smarter than Tony Stark. 

They spent a few more minutes looking around until they heard Sam call for the group to come back. The group was then herded out of the museum onto their next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COmment and kudos, because they make me happy!


	10. Boring stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Peters opinion this stuff is boring.

Their next stop was to the business and marketing side of SI. They went through a few floors of cubicles and offices. 

After about five floors of boring stuff something exciting actually happened. A group of businesses looking men walked out of a conference room following the one and only Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, and Peter’s mom. 

It takes her less than a second to notice the Forty teens in the hall. She stops about five feet from the door to the conference room and the businessmen behind her look slightly confused. “Sorry men but I’ll have to get back to you in a few minutes. I have to talk to my sons,” they look confused, well everyone looks confused, as far as they knew Pepper and Tony only had a daughter. “Hello Midtown High. I hope you're enjoying your tour so far. Even if this part is a little boring but trust me it is one of the most important things that we do here,” Pepper says with a big smile on her face. “If you are planning on doing something in business we do have an internship program for the business side of SI. Do you have any questions about the business side of SI?” 

Flash’s hand is the first one up, Pepper picks him thinking that he is enthusiastic about the business of SI. She was wrong. “Ms. Stark, is it possible for high school students to get an internship at Stark Industries?”

“I’m sorry but no, high school students are not able to get an internship at Stark Industries in any field but-“ she was cut off by Flash turning around to look straight at Peter. 

“Ha I was right you are lying about having an internship here,” he yells at Peter. 

“-as I was saying, but we do have a few exceptions as these individuals are able to properly balance their work load here and with their school work,” She says finishing her small spiel about internships. “If I do recall one of these individuals does go to your school. Is Peter Parker with this group,” she knows full well Peter is with this group along with the other teens. 

“Uh yeah I’m here Pepper,” the group just turns to look at him. 

“Come up here please,” he complies. “You see Peter here is one of the best interns we have here at Stark Industries as he doesn’t just intern for one branch of the company but for multiple,” she smiles down at him then ruffles his hair. 

“I told you to stop doing that mom,” he whines then slaps his hands over his mouth hoping no one heard him call Pepper Mom. 

“I am sorry for your group. You are going to have a lot of interruptions today and tomorrow. You know how they get, I am truly sorry I couldn’t attempt to restrain them,” She says to the whole group. 

“It’s not that bad Pep, Clint landed on a kid when we were down in the museum. It was really hilarious you should ask Friday to send the video to you,” Harley says, walking to join Peter and Pepper in the front. 

“I will, Fri could you send me the video of Clint in the museum from this morning please,” she says looking up towards the ceiling. 

“Of course Boss Lady, would you like me to send it to Miss Romanov as well?” Friday says with a slight giggle in her voice, if an AI could have a giggle in her voice that is. 

“That would be splendid,” Pepper says. “Oh and Peter sweetheart you left your homework in my office again, next time if you want a quiet place to do it please do it in your room so this doesn’t happen again,” she whispers. 

“Yeah will do but after this morning I don’t trust them, they can and will barge in if they want to. You know this,” Peter says in a normal tone. 

An intern comes running up to the group. “Ms. Stark, your next meeting will be starting soon and I need you to sign some things for the new contract that we are trying to get,” this intern says quickly. 

“Of course Jessica, I’ll head there right away,” she says, hugs both Peter and Harley then walks away. 

The class stares dumbfoundead at them, these two nobodies just got a hug from Pepper Stark and had the audacity to address her by her first name or a shortened version of it. 

“How much?” Flash askes. 

“How much what?” Peter and Harley both respond. 

“How much money did you pay Ms. Stark to pretend to know you?” Flash elaborates. 

“Why would I pay her anything? I mean she is married to a billionaire. Why can’t you just get it in your brain that I work here and that I know the Starks?” He says, looking Flash in the eyes. Again if looks could kill. 

“The first part I could believe if I was stupid enough to. But the second part no way you could know them, it’s probably just some wet dream of yours,” Flash says, unknowingly signing his death warrant. 

“Whatever you want to believe you can believe, I’m not gonna stop you. Just next time maybe think before you speak,” MJ says not even looking up from her book that she was reading. ‘Where did she get that book, she didn’t have it a second ago,’ Peter thinks to himself. 

“Well let’s just continue on them shall we?” Sam asks the rhetorical question. There was a small collection of ‘yes,’ and ‘Sure,’ that was muttered throughout the crowd. 

“Hey Peter do you know what Ms. Stark meant by ‘I’m sorry for your group,’?” Betty Brant, a girl in Peter’s physics class. 

“Unfortunately yes,” Peter answers. 

“Could you make it any more vague,” Abe Brown says, looking at Pete. 

“We a really could, let’s just say we know people you could fuck you up,” Lila adds, halfheartly tackling Peter. 

“Why does fate hate us, especially me,” Peter says, looking at the nearest window with longing. 

“The actual fuck, I’m Sally by the way. How do you know Peter by the way?” Sally Avril said entering the conversation. “Like I noticed that you and these other people have been hanging around him like all day and you were with him before the tour even started.”

“Oh yeah, that is a little hard to explain because none of it makes sense but in a way it does,” Cooper says dragging his sister off of Peter. 

“Well let’s just say that we are family,” Pietro says ruffling Peter’s hair. 

“For that last fucking time I thought I told you guys to stop doing that,” he actually doesn’t care that they ruffle his hair. 

“No we will never stop мали Спидер,” Wanda says, ruffling his hair as well. The other people in the conversation just look confused as fuck. 

“Long ass story short we are cousins and he is my brother of sorts,” Harley says, joining in on the ruffling of Peter’s hair. 

“Bitch,” Peter says. “You fucker”

“Watch your profanity,” Harley says, punching him in the arm. 

“Haven’t you ruined my life enough today?” 

“No, no I haven’t,” Harley says, with a blank expression on his face. 

~~a few more floors later~~

At this point they were walking out of the elevator on the next floor up part of the distribution department when they heard a distant yell of “What Are Those!!”and a young girl about their age, maybe a little older came running towards them. 

“They are my crocs!” Responds Peter, walking to the front of the crowd and braces for impact. 

“Fiancé what are you doing here?” Shuri collides with him, they hug as friends do. 

“I’m stuck on a boring ass field trip but I got my fam with me. What the fuck are you doing here?” Peter says as they start to do their secret handshake. 

People start to snap out of their trance. No one except the squad really knows who this girl is. “Who the fuck are you?” Flash asks as that is one of the many questions going through his head. 

“Oh you must be the asshole Ned and MJ told me about,” she continues her accent thick now that she isn’t yelling. 

“Oh, I like ya accent where you from?” Pietro asks his accent also present, as he walks to the front to get a hug from her. 

There Is a distant call of Shuri as both T'Challa and Pepper walk out of a nearby office. They were probably negotiating about the vibranium that will be shipped to SI for the scientists- mostly Harley, Peter and Tony- to work with. 

“I’m Liberian,” she responds. Most of the group has put the dots together. In front of them is Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, and she is making vine references with the biggest nerd in the school and the new kid from the other side of the world. 

“Oh, my bad,” Pietro starts then goes into a whisper, “I like your accent where you from?” They burst out laughing, along with those who understood that reference. 

“But seriously why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting or something like that?” Peter says looking at her. 

“Yeah but I left when I found out that your group would be on this floor soon,” she shrugs her shoulders. “Oh oh but later I can hopefully beat you in smash for once you white boys,” she points at the four boys in the squad. 

“That’s if we are allowed to go upstairs tonight,” Cooper said, joining in on the conversation. 

“I’m sorry but from what I’m getting with this conversation is that you Peter are engaged to the Princess of Wakanda, you're going to play Super Smash Bros later if you can make it up stairs right?” Cindy Moon said looking at the small group that has formed in front of the larger group. 

“We are not engaged. It was an accident. I was practicing my Xhosa and I was asking ‘will you please pass me the wrench’ but I accidentally said will you marry me,” 

“I guess it could be a simple mistake instead of saying ‘ungandidlulisa isilonda’ you say ‘Unganceda unditshata,’ I guess it can be quite a simple mistake to be made if you aren’t cultured like I am,” She said starting out nice only to roast Peter. Translation ‘will you please pass me the wrench’ and ‘Will you marry me.’

“Shuri!!” Is called again from behind her. An angry T’Challa yelled that he was standing next to an equally angry Pepper. 

“Oh Pete, Harls how much vibranium do you guys want for like probably the next two months?” 

“Um, well considering that we will probably have to completely remake Spider-Man’s suit again because he keeps getting stabbed and running into walls. So probably two or three crates full, that should be enough right Harls plus we are thinking of integrating it in with the armour of the more melee Avengers along with the training gear,” Peter said looking at Harley then to Shuri. 

“Yeah that sounds about right, we will call you if we ever need more but make sure to double check with Tony about the amount,” Harley added. 

“Ok I will do that later on-” she was cut off. 

“Shuri!” It was Pepper this time, everyone is scared of an angry Pepper. 

“-but it seems I have to get back to my boring ass meeting about shipments,” with that she high fives the squad and walks back to her meeting that she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!


	11. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic just imagine that whenever someone swears Friday says language, because of the 'watch your profanity' protocall.

They spent about ten more minutes walking around the boring side of the company as Peter called it. 

“Okay group four. Now we are going to go up to the Cafeteria on floor 30. On your badges you have a forty dollar credit, though I would recommend only spending about ten dollars as you do need enough money for dinner and breakfast,” she says in the elevator on the way to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was more like a mall food court, it had big well known companies like Macdonald’s and Burger King. But it also had small family owned businesses like Delmars and a really good bakery that Peter and Morgan loved. 

When they got out of the elevator Sam brought them over to a large table that had been set up for them. The other groups from their school were there as well. “Okay guys you have an hour to eat then we are gonna go on to more interesting things, this is our table I will wait here for you all to get food then I’ll go on my lunch break. Now go get your food, and remember to try and only spend ten dollars on food,” she says, shooing them away. 

Peter along with Ned go straight to Delmars to ‘get them good sandwiches,’ as Peter has called them on multiple occasions. MJ, Wanda, and Lila went to get poke, Harley went to get a burger, Pietro got a pizza, and Cooper got some tacos. 

They all met back up at the table sitting at the end as to try and get away from Flash and his goons. That plan didn’t go as well as they hoped as they were still close, but there was a kid and his friend between them. Peter and Ned were the first ones back so they claimed the eight seats that they would need, next was Pietro, filled by the girls and Harley, and Cooper was last just by seconds. 

“Where do you guys think we are going next?” Peter asked, taking a bite. 

“I’m thinking the labs,” Cooper says. 

“Yeah you're probably right, considering that this is a stem school,” Harley agrees. 

A girl from another group walks up to them. “Hey Harley,” the girl says. 

“Hi Anne, what group are you in?” He greets. 

“Oh I’m in group three, honestly the tour has been kinda boring so far. How about you?” She asks, stepping closer to Harley who was sitting on the end next to Lila, Pietro across from him. 

“I mean the tour is what I expected it to be. We have only done the museum and boring shit so far what about you?” He keeps the conversation going. His family is kinda amazed that he hasn’t noticed that this girl likes him as she keeps getting closer to him soon she will be in his lap. 

“Oh we did the labs and museum. I heard that groups one and two got to do some training with the Avengers. I also heard that a group got to meet Ms. Stark and The Princess of Wakanda,” she says, looking a bit jealous. 

Harley rubs the back of his neck. “Uh yeah actually that was our group, and I’m sorry your group will probably only see the Avengers during your training session. But I hope you might get to see some during the rest of the trip as well. Unlike us we are currently taking bets on who the next Avenger we see is. I'm personally thinking Bruce Banner if we go to the labs, Pete there is thinking Bucky. Wanda thinks it’s gonna be Nat. Then Pietro thinks it will be Steve in all of his patriotic self. Lila and Cooper don't care as long as one of us gets horribly embarrassed,” he says looking downtrodden. 

To their luck Peter was right, but so was Pietro. The teens didn’t notice that the two heros entered the cafeteria. The room around them grew quiet while everyone watched the hero's scan the room and walk directly over to the tables with teens. They walked right up to the group of teens that we all know very well. 

“Hey Pete. I need you to look at the arm when you're in the lab next,” and he hands Peter a case that holds a version of Bucky’s arm. 

“Yeah of course I’ll do that. I’ll have to ask Sam if I can skip the part of the tour while we are in the lab,” Peter says, taking the case. “Oh what arm is it by the way?” 

“The fighting one, it feels like the strength isn’t building up as it does in my right arm. You know it just doesn’t feel right either when I put it on,” he adds on. 

“Ok that sounds good I’ll see what I can do. If I don’t finish it today you can probably expect it at least by Monday,” Peter says, making sure that the case is thoroughly locked and that the biometric lock was on it as well. 

During this Anne walked back to her group as they had to leave to go onto the next part of the tour. Group four was the last group in the cafeteria as they were the last one to show up. 

“How did you guys like the cookies we made?” Steve asks, pulling up a chair from a nearby table to put at the end of the group table. 

The rest of the overall group looked a tad bit confused about why Captain America was asking some nerds about cookies. 

“Oh they were good I almost didn’t get any because both Peter and Pietro were hoarding them all,” Lila says slamming her fist on the table then pointing at the two boys. 

“It’s not our fault that they make good cookies,” Both Peter and Pietro say at the same time. Those who were close to the squad when they were in the museum did hear something about Bucky making cookies from Hawkeye and a bag being handed over to this group of teens from every class. 

This was Flash’s last straw. “What the fuck Parker. How much did you have to spend to get these actors to pretend to know you? You can’t possibly know Captain America or the Winter Soldier,” Flash says standing up and walking over to Peter. 

“These are not actors, Flash remember I’m just an orphan who can’t afford anything,” Peter says, not facing Flash. “This really is Captain America and White Wolf,” most people refer to Bucky as the Winter Soldier but he prefers White Wolf as it has less of a stigma around it. 

“Yeah and I’m dating Scarlet Witch,” Flash says, sarcasm seeping through his tone. 

At that Wanda visibly gags, a few people around the table noticed. There goes her nice lunch luckily it stayed down. “Ew that's just gross why would she even look at you. Your appearance would make her want to throw up. Your mannerism is one of a kid- actually I know some very young children that have better manners than you,” Wanda says. 

“Oh shit, Wanda be throwing some fucking shade,” Peter says, in a hype man tone. 

“Language, seriously Peter you're supposed to be the innocent one out of the six of you,” Steve said looking defeated. 

“Oh don’t worry Uncle Steve I am the innocent one, at least I don’t have weapons concealed on my body,” Peter said, outing the rest of his family. 

“I knew we taught you well, so who has the most?” Bucky said, almost looking proud. 

“Well I have four knives and about two blow darts,” Lila said, pulling them out of who knows where.

“I only have two knives,” Cooper said, also pulling them out. 

“I have a taser,” Harley said, taking it out. 

“I also have a knife, only one though,” Wanda said sheepishly as she pulled it out. 

They look at Pietro, “okay for once I don’t have a knife one me, but I do have this dagger Loki gave me,” he says, taking it out. 

Peter actually has his web shooters on, they are visible but they don’t look like web shooters. They currently look like very thick wristbands, the containers for web fluid are in his pocket. The only flaw about these inconspicuous web shooters is that you can’t have blockly web fluid containers on them like the one he has on his suit. 

“Why do you children have so many weapons?” Steve asks exasperated. 

“You never know when you are going to be attacked.”

“Or need a throwing knife,” they nod to that one but not about being attacked. 

“When would you ever need a throwing knife?” Abe Brown asks. 

“I’m in a situation like this,” Peter said, picking up the knife and twirling it in his fingers. “Hey Uncle Bucky wanna go far?”

“Sure why not,” he responds and walks over to the other side of the cafeteria. 

The whole group was looking at them now. “Mr. Parker, where did you get that knife?” Ms. Warren says now realizing what’s going on. 

“Who’s knife is this anyways?” Peter asks, as he stands and walks around the table so then he is on the side closest to Bucky. 

“I think that one is mine,” Lila says. 

“I like it, I really need to break out my new set from Nebula,” he says while he starts to aim. “And Ms. Warren don’t worry I am professionally trained by about four different assassins on how to properly throw a knife.”

“I don’t care if you are a professional at this I will not have one of my students throwing knives in a cafeteria,” by the time she finished her small speech the knife was already out of Peter’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like Stark Industries can sue me anyways. But if you want to you can talk to either my mom or dad about that,” he says cooly. 

Peter threw the knife at a high angle with the right amount of momentum for the light object. Quickly doing the calculations for the velocity and distance that the knife would travel in his head. The knife flies in a nice curve over the heads of the staff that is eating there. Bucky raises his left, metal arm, and catches the knife with the blade between the fingers, and he walks back over the knife in hand.

“Nice throw Pete I see that you have been taking some pointers from Nat,” he says handing the knife back. 

“Thanks well I do find these things pretty easy as I can easily do the math in my head. From the angle of its release, to the velocity and force that it would need to be released to make it there without losing its elevation. Simple physics if you ask me, it’s the stuff I learnt when I was ten because I was bored,” Peter says not knowing that he is flexing on his peers. 

“What the actual fuck Peter. That is not simple physics, I struggle with those questions,” Betty says now also standing. 

“And you wonder why Peter is never paying attention in class,” Ned said. 

“Peter you should be paying attention in class, you need to learn,” Steve adds on. 

“I don’t need to when I could be in college right now I’d I wanted but I don’t so fuck you,” Peter said. The group just keeps getting more and more confused as the tour goes on, like how Peter Parker just told Captain America to go fuck himself. 

“Isn’t it time that you old men leave, don't you have more important things to do like not talk to a group of teenagers?” Harley asked. 

“No,” Bucky replies bluntly. 

“Well then go find something to do like make us more cookies that Peter or Pietro don’t like,” Cooper said shooing them away with his hands. 

At this point Sam comes back, she just sees Captain America and the White Wolf leave the table that her group is at. “Okay group now we are gonna go up to the intern labs followed by more proper labs,” she says, clapping her hands together to get their attention. 

While the whole Peter is gonna throw a knife fiasco goes on Flash thinks it the best time to look at the weird case the Winter Soldier gave Peter. (A/N: sometimes I think I made Flash to stupid for his own good, but like this I feel like it just makes it better.) He takes the case and starts to try and open it, thinking he is doing this completely without anyone noticing as he moves to a table a few back to fiddle with this mysterious case. Exactly four people were watching him struggle to open his stolen treasure, these four people know what’s inside that box and how to open it. They didn’t say anything but just watched him struggle, at one point he tried to use a plastic knife to pry it open only to have the knife break. Without knowing it Flash actually damaged the lock on the case making it harder than it normally would to open it. He then gave up trying to open it and put it back where he found it, still thinking that no one saw him touch it in the first place. 

The four teens that saw Flash attempt to break into a highly confidential case looked at each other and silently agreed to ask Friday to send them the video of that. 

“Oh Sam and Ms. Warren, would it be possible if I just work on a project while you tour the labs considering that I do see them everyday?” Peter asked. 

“I mean it’s fine with me Pete,” Sam says. “Because technically you are my superior or boss of some sort.”

“I-I mean I guess you could,” Ms. Warren said, a little sceptical. 

“Like just when we are in the intern labs, that way I don’t miss out on a lot right?” Peter said. “What intern floors are we going to anyways Sam?”

“We are doing five floors I believe ending on floor forty-seven,” Sam says. “So if you just want to meet us up there it should be fine. The floors below we aren’t spending a lot of time on just walking through doing a quick talk about what’s going on on the floor. On 47 we are doing a competition which will take up about an hour then we will go through the higher labs.”

“Yeah that all sounds fine to me I’ll take the elevator up with you guys then just keep going up to 47 and meet you guys there,” Peter says agreeing. Then it hits him, he still has to get his money from his family because of their small bet. He face palms and says “oh shit, sorry about my language,” he walks away, “Harley Keener and Wanda Maximoff you two owe both me and Pietro money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!


	12. Labs (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long so I split it into two.

Sam and the group got off on floor 42, Peter staying in the elevator to go up to floor 47. There are five floors of intern labs, the highest floor for R&D, and the lowest floor is for programming. They only walk through the intern labs to show how they vary from department to department. 

For Peter he is not missing out on anything he has worked in all of the intern labs, he has also blown up a few things in each. It makes you wonder how you can do that in programming. 

When the group left the elevator they were a little confused on why Peter was still inside when the doors started to close. He had the mysterious case in his hands and pushed a button as soon as they were all out. 

It was a quick ride up to the 47th floor, well not as fast as in the private elevator- The private elevator can travel about 30 floors in less than a minute, it is very close to defying physics. But this is Tony Stark we are talking about if he wants to defy physics he can defy physics- when Peter got out of the elevator he walked straight over to the completely glass lab in the corner, this was made with Peter in mind as he can blow up basically anything on accident. Out of all of the people in the building only six people have access to it, he can give people temporary access to it if he wants like if Bucky comes by to get an arm fixed. 

This lab has bullet and blast proof glass, a lab table that has been replaced way too many times, along the back wall there are cupboards that hold all sorts of science stuff and tools, there are a few stools shoved into the corner and a wheelie chair at the lab table. He doesn’t use this lab that often as he is generally up in either Tony’s lab or his own. 

He sits down at the table in the room placing the case down as well. He puts in all of the required information to unlock it, like is biometrics, and the code to unlock it. Everything was going smoothly until he tried to open the locks. The locks that shouldn’t be sticking as this is a brand new case. He tries to open it using very little of his strength, it didn’t budge. So he uses a little bit more, it moves a little bit. More strength is used, at this point it is past normal human abilities to open this case that is normally very simple to open. “Fuck you!” He yells at the case as he rips the hinges off of the case giving up with the locks. “You piece of motherfucking shit case your supposed be brand fucking new what the actual fuck!”

Calming down a little bit he takes the top of the case off and sets it to the side, he then takes the arm out of the case and puts it on the table. When he took the top off of the case a small piece of plastic fell out of one of the locks. The plastic at closer inspection belonged to a plastic knife, placing it back to where it was it looks like it was wedged in at the perfect angle making it impossible to open the lock without causing massive damage to the case-not like there wasn’t massive damage after Peter ripped the top off of it. Done with his inspection of the case he throws it in the corner of the room. 

Starting his inspection of the arm, he opens up some of the panels on it. There are a few wires out of place, there was one wire that when he touched it electrocuted him. After that he grabs a pair of thin pliers to help prevent further electrocution. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t hear the knock on the door. He completely forgot about the world around them that was until Friday spoke up 

“Peter it seems that your tour group is here now and wondering what you are doing,” that scared the shit out of Peter causing him to jump- not to the ceiling thank god- he hit a wrong wire causing a small explosion and a fire to start. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck! Where’s the fucking fire extinguisher in this god dammed room!” He yells getting out of his chair and going to the cabinets in the back. After looking for it for a little bit he sees it attached to the side of the table that is starting to catch fire. He grabs it quickly and sprays it at the currently on fire arm and table. He examines the damage, nothing that can’t be replaced was burnt to a crisp so that makes his job a bit easier, he doesn’t have to rebuild the entire arm from scrap. “Oh thank god I don’t have to rebuild it,” he says, putting the fire extinguisher back. 

“Peter, your class is still outside wondering what you are doing,” Friday says, reminding him that his entire tour group watched him set a table on fire along with a very expensive arm, then run around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for a fire extinguisher that was in plain sight. 

“Oh yeah right right,” he says walking to the door and stepping out. 

“Peter are you okay?” Cindy asks concern seeping through her tone. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine that happens all the time,” Peter says walking through the crowd over to the white board of explosions and fires, as he likes to call it. He grabs a white board pen he erased the 7 in 37 and replaces it with a 9, he then adds two tally marks. For Peter he is considering the four times he electrocuted himself as an explosion. 

“Wow you almost up to forty there Pete. Why did you add two points, I only saw the one explosion that happened just now?” Seth yells from across the room. 

“I don’t know if you noticed but I kept electrocuting myself, it’s not fun ya know,” Peter yells back. 

“Um, should I be concerned that my student has his name up on ‘the most explosive intern,’ board,” Ms. Warren asks, looking worried. 

“No,” about half of the room calls laughing. 

He looks directly at Harley, “that’s twice today that you scared the shit out of me. You're gonna pay for it Keener,” Peter says, pointing at him. 

“Oh will I now? You’re only a cinnamon roll,” Harley says. 

“Oh so your ready to fucking die,” Peter says quoting the first half of the vine hoping Harley knows where he is going with this. 

“I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me!” Oh Harley knows what Peter is trying to do. 

“Are they quoting more vines,” asks a kid from the group. 

“Yeah they are,” their friend replies. 

“Well anyways we are gonna spend a hour here doing a small challenge, in this challenge you have to build a robot with any of the material that you find in this lab, you can use any tool that you know how to use. Over in the corner by the room Peter just blew up we have tables set up so if you pair up in groups of two or three we can start our small competition. Oh and if you need some help finding something just ask me, Peter, or Harley,” Sam says leading the group over to the tables in the corner. “By the way you two aren’t allowed to participate because I want your classmates to actually have a chance of winning,” Sam says with a sly grin on her face.

“That’s not fair, maybe I wanted to participate in this thing,” Peter says, waving his hands around. 

“Yeah no that makes sense I mean we make more advanced stuff then most of them will accomplish in their life times,” Harley says mumbling under his breath. Peter slaps the back of his head. “Ow what the fuck Parker-Stark!”

A few of the people in the group look at them. “Harley!” Peter hits him again. 

“Mr. Parker I will not tolerate you hitting another student,” Ms. Warren says, glancing at him then going to talk with the chaperones. 

“He’s not just another student,” Peter mutters under his breath. “He’s my brother,” he says slightly louder. 

“Hey Penis,” Flash approaches Peter and takes him off to the side, “why did that dewb call you Parker-Stark? It’s not like Mr. Stark would even talk to you,” he quickly looks to see if anyone is watching them. “You're a worthless piece of shit that shouldn’t be living,” he punches Peter in the stomach. -That will be added to the mistakes that Flash has made in his life list. Now we just get to see how long Flash will get to stay on this trip. Or more correctly how long Flash will keep living.- Flash walls back to his goons pretending that nothing just happened. 

Well Peter’s day just got worse then he thought it would, considering that it was already a horrible day. 

“Hey Pete can you come look at this for a second,” Pietro calls from a table at the back. 

“Yeah I’m coming,” Peter yells back. He walks over to the back of the corner that they are in. In the back row he finds his friend and family, they were all paired up siblings together, and Ned and MJ together. 

“Peter what the fuck did I just see happen over there?” He asks pointing in direction that he was just standing, that same place that Flash took him to punch him in the stomach. 

“You saw nothing, nothing happened because I’m a normal teen who was just talking to a person that I don’t normally talk to. So nothing was happening that you should be concerned about,” the more he talked the faster it got, and the more confusing it got. 

Wanda not wanting to lose any more brain cells then she already had just listening to Peter try to lie slapped her hand over his mouth to make him stop. That in hindsight was a good but bad idea, it was good because he shut up, but it was bad because he licked her hand while having a blank expression on his face. He was not impressed with what she just did. “What the fuck Peter! Why would you do that! That’s just gross you’re not five,” she said, removing her hand and wiped it on Peter’s arm. 

“Hey don’t wipe it on the sweater I don’t know who it belongs to,” he says running behind Pietro for cover as Wanda is now coming after him. 

~~While this small argument began~~

Only a few minutes before the argument began. Only a few people noticed when a kid walked into the lab. This kid, a young girl stopped a few meters into the lab looked around, she spotted the group and made a beeline towards them. Weaving through the teens as they were starting to work. This young girl walked straight to the back of the group where an argument was going on. 

She stood to the side where a girl and boy that she knows very well. “Hi MJ! Ned!” This girl greets. 

“Hey Morgan,” Ned greets the young girl. 

“Sup Morgan,” MJ greets. 

“So what are they fighting about?” The girl Morgan Stark asks. 

“Peter is being bullied by douchebag McGee over there,” MJ points to flash, “but don’t interfere. I want to see what’s going to happen with your family.” 

“Oh yeah I agree. They already know by the way,” she says looking at what they have on their table.

“Oh that’s never good when did they find out?” Ned asks. 

“They have known since the beginning,” Morgan says simply. 

~~back Peter being chased around~~

Peter stood on one side of the table while Wanda stood on the other, Pietro being both unlucky and lazy still sat at the table while his sister and cousin chased each other around said table. He in fact did notice when Morgan Stark walked into the lab and started to talk to Ned and MJ. 

The young girl started to giggle, drawing some more attention to her. One of the people that happened to notice her was the one and only stupid teacher Ms. Warren. “Why is there a child in the lab?” She asks Sam who she is standing beside. 

“What child? I don’t see one,” Sam replied, looking at Ms. Warren confused. 

“That one over there,” she points to Morgan, “what is that young girl doing here it’s dangerous for her to be here,” she cares a little bit for Morgan’s safety. 

Peter stopped in his tracks when he heard a very familiar giggle coming of Ned and MJ’s workbench. Looking over he saw his younger sister Morgan looking at him and laughing. In his moment of not moving, Wanda catches up to him and tackles him to the floor, ending up sitting on Peter’s back. 

“Thanks for distracting him Morgan,” she smiles getting off of Peter’s back. 

“I didn’t mean to but it was great!” Morgan beams. 

“Hey Morg, why are you down here anyways? Dad doesn’t want you down in the labs by yourself until you're a little bit older,” Peter says getting up and dusting himself off. 

“I’m not down here by myself you and Harley are here! And so is Wanda and Pietro and Lila and Cooper along with Ned and MJ,” she says pointing to each person as she names them. 

“Okay I get it, but does dad know you're down here?” Peter asks not wanting to get in trouble. 

“Yes I asked daddy if I could come down and hang out with you guys,” she says with a big smile on her face. 

“Hey Peter can you show me where a soldering gun is?” Abe Brown asks. 

“Yeah I will give me a second,” Peter yells back. “Hey Mo wanna come with me?”

“Yes! Can I piggyback?” She asks innocently. 

“Aren’t you a little old for it?” Peter crouches down. 

“No I’m not!” She says, climbing on Peter’s back. 

They walk over to Abe. “Hey Abe the soldering gun is just over here on the wall, when you're done with it just return it to this section here,” Peter instructs. 

“Um Peter, just making sure that you do know that there is a child on your back right?” Abe asks confused about who Morgan is. 

“Yeah I know why wouldn’t I?” Peter asks, as they start to walk back to Abe’s workstation. “Oh yeah you don’t know her this is my little sister Morgan.”

“Hi!” Morgan waves. 

“Wait! Peter, you have a younger sister?” Charles, another one of his classmates asks. “Dude I thought you were an only child.”

“Yeah well my life has changed a lot during the last few years. Right Mo?” Peter says. 

“Yeah Petey!” She says raising her hand. She lowers it and makes a face, one that a child would make while thinking. 

“What’s with the look Morg?” Harley has joined them. 

“I just remembered that before I came down here I heard daddy talking to Nebula and Loki to come down and bug you guys,” she says looking at Harley. 

“Oh shit that’s not good,” Harley says. 

“You can’t say shit Harley that’s mommy’s word,” Morgan says, looking stern. 

“That’s one set of murder twins so that’s definitely not good,” Peter says looking a little scared. 

“Um what do you mean murder twins?” Cindy asks butting into their conversation. 

“You don’t want to know,” the two Starks and the one Keener say at the same time. 

“But just for a quick answer let’s just say that these two have committed a good amount of murder,” Peter says a small evil grin creeping up on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	13. Labs (part two)

Peter, Harley and Morgan hung out at the back of the group of tables while they weren’t needed. Ms. Warren did come and confront them about Morgan ‘a young child,’ and how ‘it’s too dangerous for her to be here.’ 

“I’m sorry Ms. Warren but Morgan here is allowed in the labs. As she will probably be working in them, in just a couple of years,” Peter says, placing his hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Ms. Warren this child has been in many labs throughout her life, even some I wasn’t allowed to go into until about three years ago,” Harley adds. 

“If you have a complaint with me being with my brothers you can take it up with my mommy or my daddy,” Morgan says standing up straight. 

“I’m sorry young miss but I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Ms. Warren says, kneeling down to be on Morgan’s level. 

“I won’t get hurt! My daddy and Petey work on lots of dangerous things, oh and Harley too when he is here. Even if I get hurt it wouldn’t be your fault it would be either Petey’s or Harley’s, unless if I don’t like you I will just blame it all on you like oh you ignore when a student is getting bullied,” Morgan says, crossing her arms and giving Ms. Warren a death stare. 

“I think you have been hanging around mom and Aunt Nat too much,” Peter smiles. 

“I have not!!” She now looks at Peter. 

“You definitely have!” Harley chimes in. 

Ma. Warren walks away not wanting to get into this conversation, and feeling a little assaulted because she was insulted by a ten year old. She goes towards the other chaperones and Sam. 

“Okay guys you have ten minutes left to get whatever you're working on done. Once you are done a few other interns will come and judge them, the winner gets to be put onto a list for potential interns in the future and some chocolate,” Sam says walking around the tables. 

~~just under ten minutes later~~

A group of four interns join Sam at the front of the group of tables. Four interns that know Peter and his habit for blowing stuff up really well. 

“Okay everyone your time is up! Put your hands in the air,” Sam announces to the group in front of her. “Here are some of my intern friends to judge your robots. There is going to be four criteria that they are going to be judging you on. They are as follows; if it actually works, creativity, design, and construction of it,” Sam says. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Seth. I'm an intern in lab 47 also known as ‘this is fine lab,’ you know like the meme,” Seth says introducing himself. “To my right here is Luna, Ivan, and Tyler,” the interns wave as their respective names were called. 

“So we will be coming around to your tables. When we do we would like you to tell us your names, and what your robot is supposed to do,” Luna adds. 

The interns agent from table to table giving the students suggestions and some tips that would help them improve their robots. When they got to Flash’s table his robot fell apart, according to Flash the robot is supposed to be able to write. A few groups around Flash’s table started to giggle. 

When they got to the back row they recognized some of the students, they don’t know their names but they have seen them around the tower sometimes even talking with one of the Avengers. 

“Hi so what’s your guys name?” Ivan asks. The table that he walked up to first was a group of two students that he has never seen before but they seem to know Peter, Harley, and Morgan. It’s actually not that often that they see Morgan down in the labs, when she is down here she is with Dr. Stark, Peter, or Harley. 

“Hi I’m Ned,” the large boy says. “And this is MJ,” he gestures to the girl beside him that is currently looking at a book. 

“Hey loser do you really work these guys?” The girl MJ asks. To whom the interns don’t know. 

“Yeah MJ,” Peter out of all people answers. “I do they are good people so they are off of the murder list.”

“Wait, why did she call you a loser? Is she bullying you?” Tyler asks. 

“No, that's MJ being nice,” both Ned and Peter say at the same time. 

“Okay so anyways what does your robot do?” Luna asks. 

“Our robot is able to dance to any type of music. Albeit it won't be good dancing,” Ned says excitedly.

“That's cool, is there any music you guys could play to show us how it works?” Luna says.

“I got some,” Peter says, pulling his phone out of his pocket and playing ‘Never gonna give you up,’ effectively rickrolling everyone around them.

“Wow Peter, very creative,” MJ says side eyeing him. But looking at the robot it was dancing to the music, it wasn’t good dancing but it was dancing. 

“Well thanks for showing us your robot,” Seth says then leads the group of interns to the next table. 

These two teens looked fairly familiar, they had seen this tall boy with silver hair around the tower, along with this girl with long red hair. These two teens have been seen talking with the Avengers, they also look somewhat similar to two of the newer Avengers, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. They started appearing around the tower after the Sokovia incident with Ultron. 

“Hello I’m Wanda and this is Pietro,” the girl Wanda says with a thick accent. 

“Our robot is one that is able to charge your phone just by holding it,” the boy Pietro says. 

Peter joins this group as well, walking behind the two teens and pushing them to the side to put his phone in the robot's outstretched hands. 

“Nice it works. I forgot to charge my phone last night!” Peter exclaims. “Thanks Pietro! Thanks Wanda! You guys are the best!”

“Rude!” A few people around them say all looking a little offended. Until they all burst out laughing at Peter’s offended face. 

“Okay fine you are all the best, the best family and friends I could have,” Peter says before he is punched in the arm by Pietro.

“What happened to you Peter that was soft and mushy,” MJ says looking disgusted. 

“Well I ment it so fuck you,” Peter says a stupid grin on his face. 

The interns move onto the last group, they seem to be the youngest in this row. Again the pair is a boy and a girl, the boy looking to be the younger of the two. Once again Peter followed the group of interns to the table.

“Hey Pete. How do you think the others did on their robots?” the girl in this group asks. She notices the interns that have gathered around the table. “Oh hi my name is Lila, this here is my little brother Cooper.”

“Hi,” Cooper says waving at the interns.

“I’m honestly confused. You six know Peter, Harley, and Morgan?” Luna asks, scratching her head. 

“Of course we do, they are like our family,” Wanda, Pietro, Lila, and Cooper say at the same time.

Followed by Ned and MJ saying “they are our friends.”

“I mean yeah that does make sense like all of you being friends, but family I don't understand,” Seth said, looking even more confused than before.

“Well Petey and Harley are my brothers, well Harley acts like my brother but his mommy is still alive so he is living with us just for a little bit so then he can go to school here and work in the tower, but Petey he is my brother because mommy and daddy adopted him so he lives with us all of the time,” Morgan says running over to Peter to hug him. Peter turned as she was running towards him to catch her in his arms and lift her up. 

“That explains it a little bit but I’m more confused about how you’re brothers with Morgan Stark. Wait no now that I actually think about it it actually makes sense so that means that Dr. Stark is your dad, that's weird he's our boss,” Tyler says looking at Peter and Morgan.

“Well technically it’s mom who's your boss because she is the CEO of SI,” Peter says, not realizing that he called Pepper mom instead of using her name. 

“You call THE Pepper Stark mom what the fuck Peter!” Ivan says mouth wide open.

“Yeah and… your point,” Peter says then turns to face Lila and Cooper. “What does your robot do?”

“Oh yeah that uh it can sharpen knives by just inserting it through the slot on the head,” Cooper says. 

Lila pulls out one of the knives that she has on her person, she looks closely at the blade. “This one is pretty dull, well compared to the rest,” she twirls the knife then puts it into the top of the robot. The robot starts to make noise then stops, Lila pulls her knife out, looks at the blade and hands it to Peter.

“Oh that's definitely sharper then before,” Peter says, running his finger across the blade then handing it back.

“Well thank you for showing us your robot,” Seth said as the interns walked back to the front to talk with Sam.

“Okay so our wonderful judges are going to talk about who wins and then tell us during dinner. So please quickly clean up your stations then we will move on,” Sam said to the group.

~~ten ish minutes later~~

“Okay so everyone has their stations cleaned up. Now we will move on to walk through the higher labs and talk to some scientists. If we are really lucky we might get to meet with Dr. Bruce Banner,” Sam said, guiding the group of teens to the elevator. “On these next few levels you have to make sure that you don’t take any pictures or videos. As these floors have confidential projects.”

Morgan joined them in the elevator. The elevator ride was uneventful except for Flash sending glares in Peter’s direction. When they got out of the elevator they were greeted by a blue almost robot alien girl wearing a blue shirt under a leather jacket and black jeans, who was holding a knife towards a tall boy with long hair wearing a green shirt and black ripped jeans. The boy was holding a knife towards the blue girl. 

“Stop threatening each other, the children are here,” a booming voice calls from beside the elevator. 

“Oh Mr. Thor, Mr. Loki, and Ms. Nebula, I didn’t expect to see you three down here,” Sam says genuinely surprised. 

“Oh we have come to see the young Barton’s, the young Stark’s, and the young Maximoff’s,” Thor says to the group. 

“We have come to see our brothers and sister,” Loki interjects. 

“Yes we have come to see our younger siblings,” Nebula adds. 

“Siblings?” Cindy asks. 

“Yes the young Starks and the young Keener, we have adopted them as our siblings,” Thor says not really knowing how to lie. 

“You know what if you want to join us on this field trip, but you can please try and not distract the students,” Sam says done with the Avengers shit at this point. The field trip has been interrupted enough already. 

The three Avengers join the group at the back where they are to cause the least amount of distraction and so then they can bug their family. In a way both Loki and Nebula look to be the same age as the older students in their group. In Human years Loki is about 18, and Nebula is 19. 

“I thought you two would have come in during the hour we were in lab 47,” Peter says looking towards his adoptive space siblings. 

Thor, who has picked up Morgan to carry her on his back, in a piggy back, responds, “we aren’t allowed down there after last time.”

“Well I’m not,” Loki says. 

“It’s because people are afraid of you,” Harley says. “That’s what you get for being mind controlled and attacking the tower.”

“It was one time and only for a few hours,” Loki argues. 

The group looks at him and rolls their eyes. 

“At least that bastard didn’t take you from your family and raise you to become an assassin. I’m glad he’s gone. I got a better family now,” Nebula says. Peter hugs Nebula then hugs Loki. 

“How the fuck are you able to get that close to Loki and Nebula. Like I can’t even do that,” Harley says looking jealous. Peter just shrugs his shoulders. 

“He is the literal embodiment of a cinnamon roll,” MJ says giving Nebula a fist bump. 

“Yeah no that makes sense,” Harley agrees. 

“Okay guys we are coming up on a slightly more interesting part of this floor. This upcoming section is known as gamma, as this area is for the research of and testing of radiation of any kind but we mostly use it for research in radiation that can be used in a medical way,” Sam said. “This department is run by the one and only Brice Banner. So we might see him if we are lucky.”

“God I hope we don’t see him. I know he is gonna embarrass us or well at least me the most,” Peter says. 

“Don’t worry young Stark Bruce will not embarrass you purposely,” Thor says. 

“The kind Doctor has probably forgotten that you are here on a field trip,” Loki says. 

“In this area we are not going to be walking into the labs instead we will observe through the glass that lines the walls, no knocking on the glas as we don’t want to distract the scientists. Think of them like animals at a zoo. We want to leave them in their natural habitat. Only talk to them if they talk to you first.”

“Okay so scientists are zoo animals,got it,” a kid in the group says. 

Looking into the labs it all looked about the same; two to three scientists per lab, each with their own lab bench, the walls had stark white cupboards, then facing the hall bullet and blast proof glass. There were three ways that a scientist could be seen; actually doing work, staring off into space, or asleep. There is an occasional half asleep scientist attempting to do work but normally doesn’t last that long. 

They just happened to be walking past one of said half asleep attempting to do work scientists. This one looked up just in time to see someone who could help him. So he got up and walked to the door that led to the hall and called out the name of the person he needed. “Peter! Come help!” 

The group turned to look at a very sleep deprived Bruce Banner who they didn’t see until he was out in the hall. 

“Yes Uncle Bruce?” Peter askes. 

“Help I haven’t slept in like three days. I need your assistance,” he says, not noticing the others around them. 

“Is this a Peter problem or could it also be a Harley problem?” Peter asks not wanting to have more attention then he already has. 

“It’s a Peter problem since you work with radiation a lot and are immune to it kinda,” Bruce says as he looks around a little bit. “Oh hi Harley didn’t see you there. Now come Pete I need your help,” Bruce says grabbing Peter’s wrist. 

“Hey you can’t take my student,” Ms. Warren says but Bruce either did hear her or didn’t care. 

“Now come Pete I need you to check my calculations,” Bruce says dragging Peter into the lab and handing him a tablet that was on the table. 

He takes the tablet and starts to scan through the calculations. “Okay I see that you have made a few mistakes here but you just forgot the negative sign in front of this number,” he points to something on the screen. “Here I fixed it for you and you should really go get some sleep. You look horrible, go to bed, get some sleep, have tea, I don't know do something relaxing.”

“Yeah you're right thank you for your help though. I’m gonna go get some sleep,” Bruce says as he walks out of the lab, he finally notices the whole group. “Oh hello I would love to talk to you guys but I have been told to go to bed. Morgan, do you want to come upstairs with me? Maybe you can convince Bucky to make cookies with you, I also heard that Shuri is here so you can go bug her,” Bruce says offering his hand to the youngest Stark who is still on her uncle's back. 

“Yeah that sounds fun Uncle Bruce! Uncle Thor, could you please let me down? I want to make cookies with Uncle Bucky!” Morgan practically yells in excitement. 

Thor lets her down as she runs towards Bruce and takes his hand. They walk out of the hall and into the private elevator. 

“Well he wasn’t as bad as I thought he would be,” Peter says standing in the doorway to the lab. 

“What the actual fuck Parker I doubt that you are smart enough to fix The Doctor Bruce Banner’s work,” Flash says getting up close with Peter. “I have put up with your lies and delusions for this long okay. I doubt that you actually know the Avengers. I bet you paid them. Oh you know what I bet you're their little boy toy, because you are Penis Parker!” Flash says so close to Peter he was practically spitting on him. 

“That was one of the biggest mistakes of your life just right there,” Peter simply puts. 

“You're gonna pay for all of this lying you’ve done when this trip is over,” Flash spits in Peter’s face. 

Peter steps back, the whole group looking at the two teens. “I would like to remind my family and friends,” he looks at MJ, Nebula, and Loki. “That the murder of a minor is illegal and that if you are going to do it make sure it is at least not on Stark Industries property.”

“I’ll start the list sorry Loki and Nebula but you two but you are seventh and eighth in the murder line,” Harley says looking at something on his phone. 

“Who’s first?” Betty asks. 

“I am,” Harley states. “I have to protect my little almost brother.”

“Oh shit once Tony finds out about this… welp what can you do,” Lila says holding a knife in her hand. 

“Oh I like your knife where did you get it?” Nebula says standing beside her ‘cousin,’ of sorts. Basically everyone in the Avengers and those associated are basically your aunts, uncles or cousins when Tony Stark becomes your pseudo father. 

“Oh Aunt Nat got it for me like two years ago for my birthday. She is known for giving everyone a nice set of knives,” Lila responds. 

“The list is siblings and cousins first then parents and Aunts and Uncles,” Harley says. “Well that is until they intervene and ruin the whole list.”

“Thank gods that only happened once,” MJ says. “Whatever happened to that dude?”

“I think he changed his name and moved to the other side of the world,” Ned chimes in. 

“The Avengers are ruthless to anyone who messes with their family,” MJ says.

“Oh trust us did you ever see what they did to the ugly purple grape? He dead,” Ned says with a huge smile on his face. 

“So we aren’t going to mention that Peter Parker told one of the greatest minds of our generation Bruce Banner to go to bed?” Abe asks. 

“No we aren’t,” Cooper says. 

“Well anyways let’s continue on with the tour we have a little bit more until we go down for dinner,” Sam says, gaining control of the group again. 

On the next few floors the scientists said hi to the group one of them who was the most alert of the ones on the floor actually gave them a small Q and A about what it is like to work at SI. After that it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	14. Downtime is Wartime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

The ride down to the cafeteria was more squished then it was the time before as they had three more Avengers then before.

When they entered the room it went silent as it’s not that often that you see two gods and a blue alien this low in the tower. 

Everything was going good. They got their food and sat at the table with their group. People kinda forgot that the three Avengers were there. The noise was getting louder as the excitement of actually getting to sleep in Stark Tower was getting closer. The teens had heard some rumours that after dinner they are doing a large group activity but they didn’t know what. 

There were some guesses like watching a movie, a Q and A with the Avengers, or more touring of the tower. They were wrong. 

“Okay guys so now we are all going to go up to floor 82 where we have a special activity planned for those who got the form for this signed,” An intern that Peter didn’t know well called to the four groups. “Now if you follow your guides we will head up.”

The squad didn’t even know what was gonna happen once they got up to floor 82. But the one thing that they did know was that floor 82 was basically a battlefield for paintball or a nerf war. It’s where a lot of arguments are settled. It’s also one of the kids favorite floors as they are free to break anything and it would look like it belonged. 

“You guys know what floor 82 means right?” Peter asks, looking a little concerned. 

“War,” four members of the squad say at the same time. 

~~a elevator ride and wait later~~

Floor 82 is a almost completely open floor, little to no walls in the middle, around the elevator in the centre of the room was a large glass box where people can observe the game on the wall beside the elevator are TVs that show the game from Friday’s perspective, underneath that there is another screen with the point tally for the teams. The rest of the floor is filled with obstacles on the floor for cover, on the roof there is hanging parkour and platforms for those who can fly or have the ability to get to them, in some places there are ropes for people to climb to get to the hanging platforms. (Think of this like a paintball arena where there are objects along the ground to take cover.) 

The tour guides were at the front of the groups standing in the middle of floor 82. “For those who got your forms signed we are going to have a team building exercise, and for those who didn’t get it signed you can hang out in the safe room watching the action or a movie your choosing,” the intern from before says to the large group. 

“Here at SI we have a competition between all of the different departments in the company, the Avengers have a similar one but slightly more dangerous. We will be having a nerf battle which is probably safer than what the Avengers do, they do paintball battles here on this floor. Throughout the tower when we know that a Avengers paintball battle is going to happen we place bets on the teams that are made, the winning team gets to choose a charity to donate money to,” Sam says this time. 

“We are going to have four teams. The goal of this game is to get the other teams out, if you are shot don’t lie or else Friday will call you out. It’s going to be a random draw on whose team you are on,” a different intern continues the explanation. 

“There are some rules to this game; 1- if you are an enhanced individual no use of your powers, 2- once you're out you’re out so go to the viewing room, and 3- have fun and try not to get hurt,” the incharge intern says. 

“And because we are in the Avengers Tower what would be a nerf war without some Avengers playing with us right?” The intern guiding group two says. “So today we have eight Avengers joining us. I personally don’t know which Avengers.”

As if on cue the private elevator opens to reveal some Avengers in casual clothes. They all looked like a mess except for Nat who was standing at the front of the elevator. “Hello students of Midtown High as you know we are the Avengers,” Nat says, walking out of the elevator with the others in tow. 

The Avenger’s each have bandannas on, in one of four colours; red, yellow, blue, and green. Two per team as there were eight Avengers in the elevator. On the red team was Nat and Valkyrie, yellow was Hope and Rhodey, blue was Quill and Scott, then green was Clint and Carol. 

“Okay, to pick teams we will be numbering you off in partners. So everyone pick someone that you want to be with on your team,” The intern that seems to be in charge says. 

Everyone pairs up, Peter was a little distraught because he wanted to pair up with both Ned and Harley. He was saved from making that choice when MJ partnered up with Ned. “Harley, me and you, dream team,” Peter says to his almost brother. 

“Hell yeah now all we need is either Nat or Clint,” Harley agrees. 

Sam walks around the groups of students numbering them off from one to four. The Stark’s ended up with number three, the Barton kids with one, Ned and MJ with two, and Wanda and Pietro with four. The self declared leaders of the teams from the Avengers each grabbed a popsicle stick with a number on it. Peter Quill from blue team drew number two, Nat from red team drew number one, Hope from yellow drew three, and Carol from green drew four. 

“Okay so the Avengers have drawn the number for what teams are which, those with the number one are on the red team. Those who are number two are on the blue team, three’s belong to yellow, and number four’s belong to green,” the in charge intern says. 

Everyone moved towards their respective team. Three teams ended up with an extra known Avenger, team three ended up with Nebula, four ended up with Loki, and two ended up with Thor. It was like that for a while, while they were still setting up until another person (?), racoon entered the floor. It was decided right then and there Rocket Racoon would join the red team. 

The students were given bandannas in the colour of their team, and a nerf gun (the ones that only shit one bullet at a time), though there were some exceptions to the one gun per person thing as those in the squad that wanted a second (or third in some cases) got it. 

“Hey Uncle Clint. Dream team, me and you go up top and Harley will cover us. Get the students and teachers out first then it will Avengers only,” Peter says two guns on his hips and one on his back. Around his waist he has a few bags of ammo. 

“Okay sounds good, Carol will also cover us from the ground,” Clint agrees. 

“Just so you know it was planned beforehand that the first out should be the asshole kid. Flash was his name right,” Carol adds. 

“Yeah that’s the one, I think he is on the blue team,” Harley adds an evil smirk on his face with his two guns on his hips. 

“Hey are you guys gonna tell us your plans or just whisper between you all?” Charles asks. 

“The plan? Don’t get hit and try to hit Flash first,” Peter says taking a gun off of his hip and twirling it like a cowboy does after they won a shootout, then he replaces it. 

“Is everyone ready?” The head intern yells. There was a response of ‘yeah’ and ‘yes’ along with a few ‘let’s do this.’ “Okay then Friday will you please count us down so we can start this game,” they yell towards the ceiling. 

“Of course Matt,” Friday says. “In three… two… one… Go!” A loud air horn like sound comes from the speakers indicating the beginning of the game. 

Clint and Peter run to the nearest rope and start to climb it as Harley and Carol cover them. Once on top they separate going to opposite sides of the floor. Going from platform to platform Peter managed to snipe some people as they passed beneath him. Only three or so other people managed to get to the higher platforms where Peter and Clint were but got shot right away either from below, or from Clint or Peter. 

Forty minutes of people running around trying to get the other teams out left about twenty people left, MJ and Ned got out fairly early along with Wanda. Thor was one of the first out because he couldn’t figure out how to load his gun, Scott followed shortly after Thor because he was cheating (he shrunk to avoid a bullet). The teachers went out pretty quickly not really wanting to participate in the first place. 

The teams were doing okay, green team was in the lead with the most eliminations and blue team was last with the least eliminations. 

Soon it was just the Avengers and their families left on the playing field. Peter and Clint were hiding on the platforms hoping that no one would see them as they quickly moved around. Lila was making some really good sniper shots from the area she was hiding in, she managed to snipe Hope. Rocket was just shooting his guns around the room in all directions hoping not to get hit, he managed to hit Quill who was trying to get Nebula. Loki, who was surprisingly good at using a nerf gun shot Pietro, who shot Carol. Loki was shot by Peter as he jumped from the platform he was onto a different one. Cooper and Rhodey were having a shootout but hit each other. 

Nine players left on the field. Lila and Cooper hunted down their dad to get him out knowing that he would be a threat to them, their plan kinda worked by using Cooper as bait so Clint would shoot him while Lila got up to the platform to shoot him from behind. Clint shot Cooper, then Lila shot Clint from behind, the part that they forgot about was that Peter was also on the hanging platforms and is a good sniper. Peter hearing that commotion that was made by the family betrayal shot Lila while she was hanging on the rope after she shot Clint. 

Six players left on the field. Valkyrie hunted down Harley and Rocket. To which she succeeded in shooting both of them, her victory was short lived as she was shot by Peter right after her last shot. 

Three players left on the field. Peter was running from platform to platform as quickly and quietly as possible. He stopped when he felt his spider sense alert him, he quickly moved to the side as a nerf bullet came whooshing past him. He turned to see where it came from, the one who shot it was Loki who had been stalking around the outside wall the entire game occasionally shooting someone if they got too close. Shooting Peter was a bad decision for him, as Peter immediately took the two guns off of his waist and shot them both at Loki, they hit, leaving Nat and Peter as the only people left in the field. 

Two players left. The monitor in the glass room was split in two on the left side was Peter as he was running and jumping to platforms. The right side was Nat as she stalked around the glass room. Peter knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to lure him in to shoot him. He was not going to fall for that. She would expect him to come from the platforms near the room, she would also expect that he would try and get close to snipe her. The one thing that Peter hoped that she would not expect would be for him to swing towards her on a rope and shoot her. 

While she wasn’t looking he pulled all of the ropes that were hanging down onto the platforms nearest them. He then chose the rope closest to the glass safe room, he climbed it like people do when they are climbing a ribbon, hooking his feet and legs around to rope so they were secured and he could slide in a controlled manner he flipped himself upside down and lowered the rope one gun in each hand he slid down the rope. The moment Nat turned around on her way back to the area Peter was he shot her, Nat also shot when she saw Peter but he moved out of the way by pulling himself up so he was up against his legs. 

“Good job ребенок паук I was not expecting that,” she said watching Peter climb back up the rope. 

“Thanks мама паук, I thought it would try it out,” he says before he does a front flip off of the platform. (For a reference that platforms are probably ten feet off of the ground). 

The entire group was watching them interact. There was a collective gasp as Peter did a front flip off the platform. Some of the students are 60% sure that some of the teachers had a mini heart attack. But all was fine as Peter landed perfectly with his arms out for show, he then bowed a smirk on his face. 

“Nice landing ребенок паук though I know you can do better than that,” Nat said walking up behind him and ruffling his hair.

“Я знаю, что мама паук, я просто не хотел хвастаться. Ты знаешь?” Peter says pushing her hand away. Translation ‘I know mama spider, I just didn't want to show off too much. Ya know?’ 

The group reenters the larger room while Peter and Nat were talking. “ Peter not showing off that must be a joke, I mean he just did a front flip like it was nothing,” Harley says with laughter in his tone.

“I was not!” Peter tries to defend.

“You were because little weak Peter Parker-Stark wouldn’t be able to do that with the lack of muscles and training he has,” MJ chimes in this time.

“Thanks for not being on my side, MJ,” Peter says looking very unimpressed. 

“Your welcome loser,” MJ says.

“Okay children, time to go get ready for bed you must be tired from running around and doing boring things all day,” Nat says dismissing the teens and teachers. 

The interns start to collect their groups to head down stairs. Group four ended up going down last. 

“What the fuck Parker how are you doing that? Did you play the Avengers to pretend to know you? Are there some wires that you paid someone to set up so you can do those bullshit ‘ticks’ of yours?” Flash yells at Peter while waiting for the elevator to come back up. 

An elevator did open, just not the one that the groups are allowed to use. The private elevator opened to reveal the one and only Bucky Barnes with Morgan Stark beside him.

“Hello,” Bucky says very awkwardly, having previously listened to the conversation (super hearing can be a bitch). “Uh Morgan demanded that we bring the cookies we made to you guys.”

“Thanks Uncle Bucky,” the Avengers kids say at the same time. Wanda grabbing the cookies. Just for a note the Avengers that participated in the game are still on floor 82 just chilling and putting the guns away, they aren’t going to pick up the bullets, there is a robot for that. 

So Bucky went over to where Nat was standing in the corner observing the teens. “Ты слышал, что этот кусок дерьма сказал Питеру? Как он посмел так сказать о нем.” Bucky said anger in his voice. Translation ‘Did you hear that piece of shit told Peter? How dare he say so about him.’

“Я знаю, Бак, он заплатит за это.” Nat replies. The two assassins along with the rest of the Avengers head towards the elevator. 

“Было бы легко убить его. Если бы мы действительно хотели, это могло бы быть безболезненно для маленького дерьма.” Bucky says as they walk past the squad. Translation ‘It would be easy to kill him. If we really wanted to it could be painless for the little shit.’

“У меня есть несколько ножей. Все, что мы должны сделать, это пройти мимо ребенка.” Nat says looking towards the piece of shit who calls himself Flash. Translation ‘I have a few knives on me. All we would have to do is walk past the kid.’

What they thought was a somewhat private conversation wasn’t as they forgot that there were seven students that understood what they were saying. “Вы забыли, что убивать подростка незаконно?” Six out of the seven teens said. MJ only understands what is being said. Peter, Harley, Wanda, Pietro, Lila, and Cooper being able to both speak and understand Russian. Translation ‘Did you forget that it is illegal to murder a adolescent?’

“Um what did you guys say because I will not tolerate you insulting an Avenger,” Ms. Warren says.

“Believe what you want but we were just reminding them about laws around murder,” Lila says sass leaking through her tone. 

“Laws about murder?” A few people question. 

“Yeah nothing to worry about unless your name is Eugene Thompson,” Wanda says ignoring the looks people are giving her once she calls Flash out. 

The main elevator dings. “Well anyways we are going to head down to floor 23 where you all will be sleeping,” Sam announces then escorts the group into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	15. Night

The teens were getting pretty tired after running around and shooting each other with nerf bullets for over a hour. They were ready to settle in for something calm. 

“Okay guys so you have two hours before you have to be in bed and asleep preferably. Once your two hours are up you have half an hour before lights out. The lights in the halls will be on but just dimmed. Tomorrow you will wake up at eight o’ clock, from there we will give you the plans for the day,” Sam announces to the group while they are still in the elevator. 

Once down on level 23 the teens all scattered into different rooms to hang out with their friends and check their phones. Lots of people congratulated Peter on his win during the nerf war. The squad all ended up in the junior boys room as that was where the majority of people they don’t know would be. A few other people that they knew came to sit with them in the far corner of the room. 

“I’m still in a bit of shock,” Abe says. “How you- no offence- Peter are able to do a front flip and all of that amazing stuff you were doing upstairs. Like you are one of the biggest nerds in the whole school like what the actual fuck.”

“Well being an intern at SI has its perks, like being trained in self defence, getting an all access pass to any job you want to go to after your internship here is done, but most have a job secured here afterwards,” Harley says. “But for Peter here as he is Mr. Stark's personal intern. Mr. Stark will do anything for him, at this point Peter can go to any university he wants, if Peter gets a job at a place that is not SI Stark will buy that company.” 

“Okay wow. I’m jealous now,” Charles says, a sad look on his face. 

The teens continued on with their conversation, they shared the cookies that Bucky gave them. In the end they ended up playing fuck marry kill, and would your rather. Their fun and games were interrupted by someone yelling peoples names from the hall. Everyone rushed to either the doors or to the glass walls that lined the hall. 

For the squad they knew this voice very well. -Well most people would know this voice very well.- The voice belonged to the one and only Tony Stark. He was looking for his children along with his nieces and nephews. The six children quickly followed by Ned and MJ made their way to the door of the junior boys (conference) room. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark I need to talk to you right now!” Tony yells down the hall to draw the boy out of the room. As he hoped Peter walked out into the hall. “Bring Harley, your cousins, and tell Ted and MJ to pack their stuff they are coming with us.”

“It’s Ned dad,” Peter corrects, calling Tony dad without a second thought. “And I think they heard you along with the rest of the tower.”

“Whatever, tell them that they are sleeping with you children in the common room,” Tony says, waving his hands about. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but you can’t take students from here without their parents permission,” Mr. Harrington says looking awestruck. 

“If it makes it better six of these children or legal guardians are in this building. I can have them called down if you would like but as far as I know at least one of them is in the vents above us,” Clint, Clint was definitely in the vents spying on the squad. “Ted, scary girl, you’ve slept over here enough times, your parents would probably give you permission to sleep on a nice couch that’s worth more than your teachers pay grade right?”

Both Ned and MJ nod. “Good, that's settled. I will be taking my sons, their cousins, and these two upstairs,” Tony says. 

The eight teens start to laugh at their teachers' shocked expressions along with their peers. “What the fuck Penis,” was heard from one of the rooms but was ignored by everyone. 

Tony looks at the teens and hits Peter and Harley in the back of the head. “It’s not nice to laugh at people.”

“Ow,” the two boys say at the same time. Then start laughing again. 

“Let’s go, Nat wanted a big Avengers movie night, I think your sister was choosing tonight. I hope it’s not a shitty children’s one like last time,” Tony says pushing the teens towards the elevator. 

Once in the private elevator tony told the teens to go to the common floor after they all get into proper movie watching clothing (pyjamas), he tells Ned and MJ that they can drop their stuff off on the penthouse floor in Peter’s room as that’s where they normally sleep when they sleep over. 

A few stops later they were on the penthouse level, the Barton kids on their floor along with the Maximoff twins. Everyone went to their rooms -well the rooms that slept in, because Ned and MJ don’t have their own rooms in the tower yet- Tony pulled Peter off to the side to talk to him. 

They sat down on the couch in the living room. “Okay Pete why didn’t you tell any of us that you are being bullied,” he went straight to the point knowing that Peter would try and avoid the topic. “Did your friends know about it before today? What about your cousins and Harley?”

Peter was on the verge of tears. He recognized this as the beginning of a panic attack. He opened his mouth to speak but Tony did first. 

“Does May know you are getting bullied?”

Peter just shook his head. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. The light and the noise of the tower becoming unbearable to him. His spider instincts kick in making himself as small as possible. From the perspective of someone who didn’t know what it looked like when Peter was having a panic or an anxiety attack, he looks like a small child that got woken up from a horrible nightmare trying to be as small as humanly possible to hide from the monsters. (A/N I’m sorry for the bad description during this last part but I tried my best to show a anxiety attack or a breakdown to the best of my ability).

Tony scooped his son up and placed Peter’s head against his chest. Looking up towards the ceiling the lights dimmed and the noise cancelling in the room turned on blocking most of not all outside noise. Tony started to run his fingers through Peter’s hair, the boy uncoiled himself falling into the touch of his father. 

During this Ned, MJ, and Harley all came out of the rooms that they were in to see Peter in Tony’s lap, eyes shut and hands over his ears. So they quietly snuck out of the penthouse and down to the common floor. While there Harley told Pepper that Peter was having some trouble and that he and Tony would not be down for a while. 

“Hey this is my sweater!” Tony said, looking at Peter still in his arms. “Where did you find it? I have been looking for it for a while now.”

“It was just in my room I probably took it from the lab or found it laying down around the penthouse and put it on,” Peter says a slight laugh in his voice. 

“I want it back,” Tony says ruffling Peter’s hair. 

~~five minutes later~~

Peter was able to calm down with the help of Tony. The topic of Peter being bullied was going to be addressed later and hopefully without another breakdown. So they went to get into pyjamas to go watch the movie. 

When they got down to the common floor everyone was waiting, the snacks were made. On the common floor, in the living room the room is set up with three large couches in a ‘u’ shape in the middle of all the couches is a coffee table that normally holds books, along with controllers for basically any console for gaming, and paper and pens for when someone has a stroke of inspiration. But right now for the movie the table was covered in bowls of snacks. 

In the corner of the living room is normally a large pile of bean bag chairs, a good spot for hide and seek if it’s your first time playing with the tower kids. During movie night they are moved to the middle of the living room between the couches and the coffee table. On said bean bags is where the kids get to sit, that is when they aren’t allowed to sit on the couch. 

Today because of what happened before coming down to the common floor Peter gets to sit on the couch. He sits between his mom and dad. 

“Okay Mo what movie did ja pick?” Harley says. 

“Only the best movie there is,” she says a large smile on her face. 

“So what movie is it?” Pietro asks this time. 

“I picked Onward because it looked like a really cool movie,” she says standing up to face the group. (A/N I just watched Onward the other day. It was really good. I’m not gonna spoil it if ya haven’t seen it). 

The movie was a good one everyone kept on saying how the two main characters sounded like the two Peter’s in the room. 

Once the movie was done it was getting late and some people actually had to do things the next day so they went to bed. 

When Ned and MJ sleepover they all sleep in Peter’s room. MJ being the queen she is, gets to sleep on the bed, Ned sleeps on the floor, and Peter sleeps in a hammock that he has webbed up in the corner. 

Peter woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. He got out of his hammock and headed towards the bathroom. He only remembered bits and pieces of his dream -no nightmare- he was in a dark room, the walls collapsing on top of him. He was alone, no one to help him, Tony appeared for only a second just to be taken away. Killed. He died in front of Peter. But how Peter doesn’t quite seem to remember. 

Once in the bathroom he splashes his face with cold water waking himself up. Not wanting to go back to sleep after a nightmare like that. He snuck out of his room not wanting to wake up his friends. Heading to the living room he makes a quick stop in the kitchen to get a glass of water. He just sits on the couch not wanting to watch tv or read, he just sits there. Eventually he lays down, sleep consumes him. Drifting off he tries to make himself uncomfortable as not to fall asleep. His attempts were futile, he fell asleep within minutes of laying down. 

~~possibly hours or minutes later~~

Peter was woken up by a hand going through his hair. His bleary eyes unable to make out who it was. He stretches out on the couch not realizing that he made himself into a small ball. His legs hit something, not long after a hand is placed on his leg. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he looks up to see Pepper carding her hand through his hair and Tony sitting on the other end of the couch with coffee in one hand and his other hand on Peter’s leg. 

“I see you're awake,” Tony says, looking towards Peter. 

“What are you doing on the couch?” Pepper asks concern in her tone. 

“Nightmare,” was all Peter said. 

“Do you wanna tell us what it was about?” Tony asks. 

“Don’t remember,” Peter replied. 

“That’s okay, how about we start to make breakfast then?” Pepper asks, her hand still carding through his hair. 

“That sounds good to me,” Peter sits up, and looks around the room for any India of the time. “Mom what time is it?”

“Oh honey it’s six in the morning. What time did you come out here?” Pepper asks. 

“Don’t know,” Peter says looking confused. He gets up to follow Pepper into the kitchen. 

“What do you wanna make for breakfast?” Pepper asks. 

“Mom can we make waffles? Oh and maybe we can put some chocolate chips in them or blueberries,” Peter perks up as he starts to talk about food. 

“Okay spiderling. Don’t forget you have to be downstairs by eight thirty. Today is supposed to be a good one for you gross teens,” Tony says looking down at a Stark tablet that he took off of the table. 

“Oh gods what did you plan,” he looks towards his dad. 

“Don’t blame your father, everyone had a part to play in it,” Pepper says, drawing Peter’s attention back to her. 

The waffles turned out very well. They made a mess but the waffles tasted good. MJ ended up waking up at seven closely followed by Harley. Ned took a little bit longer to wake up. 

While they were waiting for Morgan to wake up the teens started to snack on the waffles only to be told off by Tony as he grabbed a waffle for himself. 

Glancing at the time on the microwave it said seven thirty. A plate was set aside for Morgan when she decided to crawl out of bed. The teens quickly ate, got dressed then turned on the Nintendo Switch to play super smash bros. Tony joined in, playing as Link. After a ten minute match Harley won, followed by Peter in second. Ned was in third, Tony fourth, and MJ in last place. 

During their match Morgan emerged from her room. It’s hard to sleep through your brothers, their friends, and your dad yelling about killing each other in a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	16. Death is Welcomed

Their morning went by well the four teens sleeping in the penthouse played Smash until ten minutes before they had to go downstairs. 

In the ten minutes that they had left they headed down to the common floor where they were to meet the rest of the squad. 

On the common floor they waited around for a little while just to make sure that the squad was all there before they headed down to floor 23. 

Floor 23 seemed to be a mess, teens running around in pyjamas, or their normal clothes, teens packing up the area that they were sleeping in. The tour guides are just standing near the end of the hall closest to the elevator. 

“Hi Sam,” Peter greets once they are out of the elevator. 

She turns to look at him along with the rest of the squad. “Hey Peter. I’m whatcha doing in the elevator?”

“Oh we are just coming from upstairs,” Harley adds. 

“I thought you teens weren’t allowed to go upstairs and had to stay down here with your teachers?” The other intern Matt says. 

“We had ‘special’ accommodations,” Wanda says. 

“Our parents set it up for us, you don’t have to worry the teachers kinda gave us permission,” Lila says. 

“How do your parents have that kind of pull in the tower, like most of the time when interns sleep over here they sleep in the lower floor bunks, or just at their work station,” Matt says, very confused. 

At SI because of all of the sleep deprived interns and scientists they have started to make bunk rooms in the basement of the tower. This is fairly new; only two full rooms have been built so far. In these rooms are four sets of bunk beds, a large bathroom, and a small communal kitchen that is shared with all of the bunk rooms. One room is for males and the other for females, but they are currently working on a room for everyone that falls in between -it also works as a place for those who don’t have any current living accommodations. It was an idea from before the blip and helped some employees after it as well- In total once this bunk room project is done there will be a total of nine rooms. There are two bunk areas in the tower, one on the first floor and one on the 76th floor, the lower floor one is mostly used for interns, and the higher floor one (which is complete with all nine rooms) is generally used by the scientists. 

“You’ll probably find out later if I’m honest,” Pietro adds. 

~~after ten minutes of students packing up their bags~~

“Okay so now we are gonna go up to the cafeteria so you all can get some breakfast in you,” Matt says and then takes his group up in the elevator. 

The other groups of teens follow suit entering the elevator one group at a time. Group four being the last one to go up to the cafeteria. 

“Okay guys you have one hour to get breakfast before we move on with our schedule for the day,” Sam said while they were still in the elevator. 

During the elevator ride Flash kept on sending Peter glares through the crowd of students and chaperones. 

“Hey MJ, what did you guys do last night after Mr. Stark took you guys upstairs?” Cindy whispers. 

“Oh we just watched a movie with the Avengers,” MJ says nonchalantly reading a book. 

“Oh yeah you just casually watched a movie with the Avengers,” Betty says, joining in the conversation. “Because that’s a thing that happens often to you?”

“Actually it is,” Lila says. “Movie night happens Friday night with a different Avenger or their family choosing the movie.”

“Depending on how long the movie is and when we start it we might have a tournament in some game,” Cooper says. “Most of the time it is either Smash bros or Mario kart.”

“The teens normally win. The Avengers are filled with a bunch of old people,” Peter says leaning into the conversation. 

“I don’t think I have said this enough this trip but what the fuck,” Cindy says. 

The elevator door opens to the cafeteria and everyone splits up to go get their own food. The squad just walks over to the table reserved for their group and sits down. 

For nine in the morning the cafeteria has a surprisingly large amount for people there, that’s not including the 120+ teens and their chaperones. Most of the employees that were there are lined up at four places, all of them serve coffee. The large lines of employees disappeared after about twenty minutes. 

Peter ended up getting food because enhanced metabolism is a bitch. The others just sat around eating, or if you're part of the squad looking at your phone or talking with someone. 

At the end of their hour for breakfast Matt gathered their attention. “Okay hi everyone, good morning. So today is going to be less jam packed than yesterday. Each group still has one activity they haven’t done so we are going to go do those in your groups then we are going to meet up for a big surprise later.”

The groups all split off to go do their last activity. When group four got into the elevator Sam didn’t ask Friday to take them to a specific floor or press the button on the wall. The elevator just started to move upwards. The squad along with the rest of the people in the elevator were watching the numbers on the screen gradually get higher. They passed floor 82 only to stop four floors higher. The squad knew what was going to happen as soon as they saw which floor they ended up on. 

This floor and the floor above is mostly dedicated to the Avengers training. This would be their gym. Walking out from the elevator was a hall with three doors. One to either side that leads to the changing rooms. The one on the left for males, and the one on the right for females. The door in front of them leads to the small viewing area that connects to the gym, this viewing area is for when outside people come to see the Avengers train, it is also sounds and blast proof for when weapons are being fired, thrown, or used.

The group walks to the door at the end of the hall. Inside they find a room about the size of one of their classrooms, maybe smaller with rows for benches that they would find in their gym at school. Three out of the four walls are made out of the blast and sound proof glass like material. On the front facing glass like wall is a door that leads to the gym. 

The group sits down on the benches and watches as a group of Avengers train in the room in front of them. The Avengers that are currently training are; Captain America, White Wolf, Falcon, Black Panther, Gamora, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye. With them are two young children by the names of Nate Barton and Morgan Stark. 

The gym is two stories high, the higher level being for weight training and where the fitness machines are. The lower floor is covered in mats (it’s the kind of flooring that they have at like a trampoline park or a gymnastics place) in the center of the room is a large white circle where eight Avengers are currently. One wall is a rock climbing wall, it can access the higher floor or you could use the stairs. Suspended from the roof is an aerial obstacle course for the Avengers who can fly (and Peter who uses it to practice his parkour). Along the wall beside the viewing room are benches where the two young kids are sitting looking at Starkpads. 

The eight Avengers were going after each other in what looked to be teams of two. Nat and Clint both going after Steve, Bucky going after Clint. T’Challa aims a punch towards Tony who was wearing the suit, Falcon who was flying above dropped down onto Tony, only for Gamora to tackle him. The Avengers went around trading blows going after different targets. The teams looked to be real. That was until those who were thought to be a team went after each other. 

This practice fight lasted only for about another three minutes when Nat stopped them and nodded towards the viewing room. They stood there for a second cooling down, Nat walked over to the room where the group was currently located. 

She opened the door. “Hey there, how about you guys come out here and we will teach you some self defence moves while you're here,” she says with a sly smile on her face. 

When the group enters the room both T’Challa and Gamora head to their respective changing rooms. They do this because T’Challa has a meeting to get two, and Gamora doesn’t want to harm any children. Tony moves over to where the two kids are sitting as the Iron Man suit disappears around him. 

“Sit here and we will show you some moves then you can practice them. After that you will have the chance to go up against one of the Avengers in the room,” she says and the whole group complies sitting on the ground where she points.

Steve, Clint and Bucky walk up to stand beside Nat. “Okay,” Steve starts with his PSA voice. “Me and Buck here will show you how to do each move slowly while Nat and Clint demonstrate what it will look like.”

Steve starts to explain how to properly take down a person without harming them. Once he is done explaining Nat does it to Clint he is quickly down on the mats. 

For about twenty minutes Steve went through the steps for different self defence tactics while Nat did them to Clint. 

For the squad they got bored real quick taking out their phones and going through their social media pages. That was until Ms. Warren told them to pay attention to the stuff they already knew. 

Near the end of the instructional part of learning self defence Nate and Morgan got up from the bench and started to do the moves that the group was being taught behind the four Avengers. They gave up with doing it properly and started to use weapons (harmless weapons like rubber knives) having the other disarm the other and take them down. At some point while living in the tower Nat and Bucky will approach the teens and children to teach them how to properly use a knife in attacking someone and to cook. 

The chaperones of the group noticed that the girl who was currently attempting to attack the boy behind the Avengers looked vaguely familiar. It felt like they had seen her before. No one notices that the children have ‘knives.’

“Okay so now we will split into groups of two to practice,” Steve announces. The group stands up and splits into partners, the chaperones doing the same. 

Unfortunately for Peter he was the odd man out so he just stood there looking more awkward then he normally does. 

“So Pete looks like you're gonna be stuck with me for this,” Nat says, resting her arm on his shoulder. 

No one really cared but they heard when a piece of shit with the unfortunate name of Eugene Thompson said “ha Penis Parker is lonely like usual.” 

“Hey Aunt Nat would I be able to attack you while using a rubber knife?” Peter asks “You could do the same to me.”

“Why not Pete, you do need to work on not getting stabbed,” Nat says, taking a rubber knife out of nowhere. 

So they start Peter as the first one to attack, Nat disarming him and taking him down in the way they just taught the rest of the group. Nat grabs the knife and walks a short distance away then runs at Peter with the knife. For those who don’t know that when training they use rubber knives they would have thought that Nat was gonna kill Peter. They are wrong. Once she is in range he grabs her wrist and twists it making her drop the knife, he kicks it away that proceeds to take her down by knocking her off balance (she only makes it seem like she was knocked off balance for him to learn the proper way to do it). The group was looking at them. Most of them were thinking about how Puny Penis Parker could take down the Black Widow when she had a knife. 

“Wow Petey you took down Aunt Nat that’s how many times now? Like two?” Morgan says her rubber knife in hand. 

“Don’t worry Mo I let him take me down to make him look better,” Nat says, taking the hand that Peter has offered to help her up. 

Ms. Warren walks over. “Um excuse me but I think I have seen this child running around the labs yesterday,” Ms. Warren says to Nat. 

“I know she was with her brothers,” Nat says not giving a flying fuck about what the teacher has to say.

“It’s not safe for her. As her guardian you must take responsibility for her,” Ms. Warren continues. 

Nat lets out a bark of laughter. “Oh you think she is my child you would be wrong she belongs to him,” she points over to Tony who was doing something on Starkpad. 

“Whatever,” she looks down at Morgan who is just examining the knife. “Excuse me young miss but what is that that you have?”

“A knife!” Morgan yells knowing how the vibe goes she runs away. Those who know the vine all yell “No!”

“Morgan is that a real knife?” Tony asks not looking up.

“No daddy, it's a fake knife that Nebula gave me,” she says, stopping in front of Tony. 

“Okay then go have fun with Nate don’t get in the way of your brothers and their tour group though,” He says looking up at his daughter. 

“Everyone gather up,” Steve calls, bringing the group to him. 

“Now you have the chance to go up against one of the Avengers in this room,” Nat says. “Choose wisely if I were you, you only get to do this once.”

The teens all pick a Avenger to go up against. They form nice neat lines, like you're taught to in school, one line per Avenger. How it is gonna work is that they are gonna cycle through the lines to give the Avengers a break if a student is actually able to put up a fight. The squad all begrudgingly get into different lines. Parker luck strikes again when Peter, without knowing, joins Nat’s line. 

He is fucked. She is gonna make him spar with her. Like full on sparing like what they normally do. She isn’t gonna let him hold back a lot. 

Everyone was calm about whether they won or lost their fight against a Avenger. That was until Dickwad McGee was up next, he was fighting Nat. “Ha I can beat her she is only a girl, even I saw that puny Penis Parker took her down so it shouldn’t be that hard to do.”

He stepped up into the circle on the floor Nat was off to the side talking with Morgan and Nate. It didn’t look like it but Nat was planning a murder. So was the rest of the female population that was in the tower. 

“Aunt Nat? Can I take him down?” Morgan asks the sweetest look on her face. 

“Let’s ask the moron shall we,” Nat replied sweetly. “Hey you kid you want to go up against a ten year old?”

Flash was taken off guard when Nat asked him this question. “Um sure it will just be easier to win I guess.” Little does he know that Morgan, who has grown up around the Avengers and their families, has been taught to fight since she was six years old. 

The small girl steps into the ring handing her rubber knife to Nat. She got into a fighting stance, Flash followed suit getting into a sloppy stance. Those who are properly trained can see his every move just by the way he is standing, they can point out his flaws. 

Tony, who opted out of fighting anyone, stood near Morgan. “Go easy on him baby. Don’t hurt him too much,” he says to her loud enough for only Morgan to hear, and Peter from across the room.

Peter let out a small laugh. The people around him looked at him in a confused way. He only waved them off and told them to watch Flash get beaten by a ten year old. 

The fight didn’t last only, Flash rushed at Morgan going for a punch which she grabbed and then proceeded to swipe his legs out from under him. Having him land on his back she flipped him over and pinned his arms. That fight lasted only about a minute long. 

That was honestly the most interesting fight that had happened because Flash Thompson known bully at Midtown High was just taken down by a ten year old girl. That definitely brought him down a few notches. 

The lines went through fairly quickly. Peter was the last one in Nat’s line, which happened to be the last line to go. He was fucked. 

Stepping into the circle Nat doing the same. The entire group was looking at them. Whispers were going through the group, some people placing bets on how long Peter will last against the Black Widow. Most of them were under a minute, but there were a few people who said that he would last five minutes tops, those people are his family. There was only one person who said that he would last at least ten minutes. This person was Shuri who had joined the group to watch Peter fight. 

“Take your shirt off,” someone most likely Shuri yells to Peter. He complies, taking his science pun t-shirt and flannel off to reveal that the nerd of all nerds has abs. This kid is ripped, people wonder why he hasn’t fought back against Flash. 

Nat along with Peter get into their stances. Peter crouches down getting into his normal stance. Nat was standing in her normal defensive position. Bucky who has been moderating the matches counts them down. “Three, two, one, begin,” he says and the two spiders go after each other. 

Peter gets run and charges at Nat, she charges at him. Punches and kicks are flying towards their targets but never hitting. The two spiders move so fluidly that it looks like it is a dance that has taken years to rehearse. One second Peter was attacking Nat, the next she had his arm pinned behind his back and a leg in front of his legs to trip him. It looked like he was gonna go down. The match was over. 

They were wrong. Peter stepped back and twisted his body in an inhuman way. Throughout the crowd of onlookers were ‘gross’ ‘ew’ ‘Ow’ and ‘the fuck how’ the group was both grossed out and concerned for Peter. Peter put his other hand on Nat’s wrist, twisted it making her let go of his arm. He then tried to trip her but she tripped him first pinning him to the ground. Peter completely forgetting that the group was there pulled his legs underneath himself Nat above him pinning him down. Peter stands Nat now on his back both arms restrained, she being slightly taller than him stands up. 

Bending his knees slightly Peter jumps doing a backflip over Nat breaking his hand free in the process. She turns to face him swiping her leg beneath him as he does another backflip to get away. Now completely focused in this sparring match Peter starts to do flips and tricks around Nat. 

“Come on I know you can get me, you're going easy on me,” Peter quips while doing a front flip over Nat. 

“Are you sure about that ребенок паук?” Nat says grabbing his ankle while he jumps around. Translation ‘baby spider.’

“О, давай мама паук, я знаю ты можешь убить меня быстрее, чем это. Это самое длинное, что я продержался.,” Peter says rolling away once his foot is free. Translation ‘Oh come on mama spider I know you can take me down quicker than this. This is the longest I have lasted.’

“Peter hasn’t anyone told you not to talk while in a fight?” Nat asks, jumping at Peter and wrapping her thighs around his waist and over his legs. She grabs his wrists and pulls them behind his back. “Are you done now?”

“Never!” Peter yells, tries to get up but fails. “Okay I’m done,” he says with defeat in his voice. She helps him up. 

Clint tosses both of the spiders a towel. “Nice job Pete I think some girls are gonna be all over you now.”

“Thanks Clint, how long did I last,” Peter asks. “It felt longer than usual.”

“Hey Fri, how long did the kid last,” Tony says, walking over to Peter with a sweatshirt in hand. 

“Boss Peter lasted twelve minutes against Scary Woman number two,” Friday announces to the room. “That is a new record for the Kid Avengers category.” The Kid Avengers are just the residents of the tower who are under 18. 

“Ha I told you he would last longer than ten minutes,” Shuri says jumping up and putting her hand out. “Pay up losers,” about half of the group hands Shuri the Princess of Wakanda money. 

“Half of that goes to me,” Peter calls as he puts the sweatshirt that Tony offered on. 

“Okay group it’s about time that we head to our next activity,” Sam calls and leads the group out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	17. Last hour(s)

After leaving the gym the group was all wanting to talk to Peter the new jock kid of the school. He just tried to hide from it all by standing with his friends and family. 

“Do you guys know where we are going next?” Harley asks out of the blue. 

“No idea,” the rest of the squad replies. 

“Matt did say that we are going to meet up for a big surprise. So eliminating all of the places where over one hundred twenty people can be it limits it to two places. The cafeteria and the auditorium,” Peter says. “And considering that we had breakfast less than two hours ago we are going to the auditorium for a presentation of some sort.” 

“Wow Pete you put a lot of thought into that.” Pietro starts. “Did it hurt?”

“Fuck you Maximoff,” Peter says flipping him off. 

“It does make sense that we would be going there. Maybe Pepper is giving a speech to us about the future opportunities we have at SI,” MJ says. 

“That would be nice as long as she doesn’t point us out directly,” Peter says. 

The squad was theorizing what was going to happen while they were in the auditorium while they were in the elevator. 

“Okay guys so I thought that I would tell you that we are going to have a presentation and a Q and A to end off this tour,” Sam says. “I do hope that you guys had fun and that in the future I will see you as interns here at SI.”

She leads them to the doors to the auditorium then says goodbye since after the Q and A they will be going to the souvenir shop that is located just past the lobby, then leaving. 

The teachers and chaperones for the groups attempted to keep the teens in their groups but ultimately failed as the teens wanted to sit with their friends.

They sat in the auditorium for five minutes talking to their friends. The lights pointing to the stage turned on, and to Peter voices could be heard from behind the curtains. 

Pepper walked out onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. “Hello Midtown High,” she says effectively silencing the room. “I hope that you have enjoyed your tour and that there weren't too many interruptions from the Avengers.”

The group just looked at her in awe. Originally it was planned for Pepper to give the teens the speech for job opportunities at SI in the future. That however didn’t last that long as Morgan with Shuri came running on the stage and handed something to Pepper then ran off the stage giggling. 

Pepper looked at the note that her daughter gave her then sighed. “I’m sorry but we seem to have a change in plans, this presentation was supposed to be about future job opportunities for you guys here at SI but my husband has decided that he wants to take over. So everyone please give a warm welcome to Tony Stark.”

Tony walked up to Pepper taking the microphone from her. “Hello Midtown High. So I have been told that some of the Avengers have been interrupting your tour. My apologies, I wasn’t part of them but some one had to keep them organized.”

The group laughed when Tony started to apologize to them. It was a surprise to the groups that the great Tony Stark was apologizing to them about the Avengers interrupting their tour. All but one group doesn’t recall any interruptions by the Avengers at all during their trip except during lunch yesterday. 

“It’s hard to keep them all under control when certain people are in the tower. So without further adieu please give a warm welcome to the rest of the Avengers,” and with that the rest of the Avengers along with a few others come on to the stage. The curtain behind the center microphone lifts up to reveal stools for everyone to sit on. 

Each person takes a seat on the far left side of the stage was a couch where three kids were sitting, two of them group four had seen before. The last child however was the one and only Cassy Lang who came to the tower yesterday with her dad and Hope. 

“So we are gonna do some quick introductions then get on with a Q and A. I’ll start us off then we are gonna go to the right side of the stage. As you all know I am Tony Stark,” he says then looks to the right side of the stage where Sam (Falcon) was sitting.

“Tony tell them something about yourself,” Sam says into his mic looking at Tony.

“Something about me that they don't already know?” he says going silent for a second. “Well I guess they don’t know that I have threatened to adopt,” he looks to either side of the stage. “About five or six of the younger Avengers. Is that right Pep?”

“Yes Tony you have a problem,” She says into the mic and nods. 

“Okay Wilson go,” Tony says looking back at Sam. 

“Okay so I’m Sam Wilson also known as Falcon. A fact about myself is that my favourite kind of cookie is any kind that Bucky makes,” he said quickly. 

“Hi guys I’m Peter Quill, or Star Lord. A fact about myself is that I’m the better Peter,” Quill started but was interrupted by the rest of the Avengers disagreeing with him. “Okay okay I was abducted by aliens as a child.”

“Is Buzzfeed Unsolved was right!” Shuri yelled and people around the room laughed. 

“I’m Gamora, and I died once but was resurrected after everything happened and also Tony has tried to adopt me,” she said. A short and quick introduction. 

Next was Nebula. “Uh hello I’m Nebula a few of you have already met me, but a fact about me is that I am one of the Avengers that Tony Stark has tried to adopt.”

Valkyrie followed Nebula. She did a quick introduction saying that she was one of the fun aunts of the group. 

Vision said very little when it’s his turn. Nat who follows the android talked more. “Hi I’m Natalie Rushman or the Black Widow. Out of all of the Avengers my favourite one is my ребенок паук I’m sorry мои близнецы,” she says looking directly at the squad. Translation for мои близнецы ‘my twins.’

“Okay let’s be honest he is everyone’s favourite,” Tony chimes in. The rest of the Avengers agree. 

“I’m Shuri the Princess of Wakanda. I am also known as the meme queen,” Shuri says. 

“I am King T’Challa of Wakanda or as some of you might know me as Black Panther. I guess a fact about me is that I know nothing about science,” T’Challa says looking a little confused.

Okoye talks very little about herself letting Pepper talk. “Hello I’m Pepper Stark the current CEO of Stark Industries, a fact about me that you don’t know. I guess you don’t know that I have two wonderful children and we are going to hopefully adopt another soon.”

At that Morgan gets up from the couch she was sitting on and runs towards Pepper. “So his mom said that he can stay with us?” Morgan asks just loud enough for the mic to barely pick it up.

“Yes baby she did,” Pepper says with a smile on her face.

“Well anyways let's continue so then the children can ask some questions,” Tony says lifting Morgan onto his lap.

“I am Groot, I am Groot,” Groot says.

“He says I am Groot, and I am not a tree,” Rocket says. “I’m Rocket, and apparently to you earthlings I am a talking and walking racoon whatever that is.”

“What up my dudes I’m Loki and welcome back to my youtube channel,” he starts looking directly at the squad. “In earth years I’m about the same age as most of you losers.”

“Brother you can’t call the children losers that’s not nice. Well anyways I am Thor the God of Thunder. I guess a fact about me is that my sister took my eye then we left to die on Asgard.”

“Oh uh I guess it’s uh my turn then well uh I’m Bruce Banner, or you know the uh Hulk. I guess a fact about me is that most of the time another Avenger has to remind me to sleep because I get invested into a project that I forget.”

“I am Mantis, and I’m an empath,” short and sweet. 

Compared to Drax it made sense. “I am Drax the Destroyer, I kick name and take ass,” he says thinking that it is a cool phrase to say. He was corrected by a few Avengers. 

“Uh I guess it’s my turn then. I am Sergeant Bucky Barnes, I was formally known as the Winter Soldier but after the Shuri got rid of the Hydra in my head I became the White Wolf as I was welcomed into their family by Queen Ramonda of Wakanda.”

Scott quickly introduced himself, saying that he was the best at playing cards within the Avengers. Hope on the other hand actually said a fact that was true unlike her partner. 

“Hello I am Doctor Steven Strange, I was a neurosurgeon before I got into a car accident, lost the use of my hands, then travelled the world looking for someone to help only to find a group of wizards and join them,” he said summarizing his ‘origin story.’

“I’m Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel. I am technically the first Avenger as Furry stole my call sign which was Avenger. But I’m also known as one of the three space gays,” she gives the audience finger guns. 

“I am Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. I am the Iron Partiate since War Machine sounds a little too violent. A tid bit about me-“ he was interrupted by Tony. 

“Who says tid bit anymore?” Tony asks leaning forward to look at Rhodey. At this point Morgan got off Tony’s lap and moved back over to the couch with Nate and Cassie. 

“I do. Anyway, a fact about me is that I can’t walk without theses because of the ‘civil war,’” Rhodey says, doing finger quotes around civil war. 

“Hello I am Steve Rogers or Captain America as most of you know me as. I guess a fact that you wouldn’t know about me is that before I got the super soldier serum I was a scrawny kid with asthma who would always go around and pick fights only for Bucky to get me out of them,” he started off with his PSA voice then went to a more reminiscent tone as he continued. 

“Hi I’m Clint Barton or Hawkeye. First off I’m not really sorry for the kid I landed on yesterday,” the rest of the Avengers look at him and he shrugs. “I was hoping to land on someone else. I guess a thing that probably most of you don’t know is that I’m actually deaf, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what you're saying as I do have hearing aids and can read lips.”

He then handed his microphone and Steve’s to the three kids on the couch. They fight over who isn’t gonna get a mic through rock, paper, scissors. Nate ended up losing so the girls got the mic’s. Morgan started off first. 

“Hi I’m Morgan Stark, and I have been told that I’m a genius even though I’m only ten, my dad and brothers have been teaching me how to do complex physics equations since before the snap,” she smiles at the group making them melt from the cuteness. 

“Hi I’m Cassie and I have a black belt in karate and I play soccer,” she says without saying her last name. 

Both girls then try to hand their microphones to Nate one to be left holding them in front of him to speak into them. “Uh hi I’m Nate Barton, I’m actually named after my Auntie Nat, and my cousin. But I guess I am the youngest person in the Avengers family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	18. Q and A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post yesterday, I was planting in my garden.

After all of the introductions were done Pepper had asked for the interns to set up a microphone on either side of the stage for the teens to come up and ask questions. 

Basically all of the teens were heading to get in line to ask a question. Ned was bouncing in his seat wanting to go ask a question. 

“Ned if you really want to go you can but just remember you sleep over here like every other weekend,” Peter says to his best friend. 

“Thanks dude,” Ned says as he gets out of his seat and joins in the back of the line. 

The rest of the squad just sat there and waited for this all to be over. Even MJ looked like she wanted to ask a question but tried to hide the fact from the others. 

“MJ if you want to go as well you can. It could make people fear you more if you asked Pepper something using her first name,” Wanda says leaning forward to look past the boys. 

“That’s a good idea I will,” and with that there were six of them left. 

The questions started, some of them basic things like what is your favourite food, colour, or Avenger. There was one question that was directed to all of them and it was ‘what is your favourite part about being a Avenger?’ This left them stumped for a little bit until Tony answered. 

“I guess my favorite part is being with my now huge family of misfits who keep breaking things for some reason,” with the last part he looked at Shuri then at Peter and Harley in the audience. 

“Oh can I answer Tony?” Shuri asks, to which Tony nods. “I would say every time Broken White Boi number two, Potato Boi, and I get to go in the lab together without supervision.”

“Last time that happened the arm that you three were supposed to be working on ended up hot pink, and covered in sequence,” Bucky says glaring at the Princess. 

The next question was asked another boring one. A few questions later it was Betty Brant's turn. “Hi I’m Betty Brant, this is a question for all of the female Avengers. What is it like working in a male dominated field?”

“That’s a good question. I’m pretty sure MJ asked us that when we first met her,” Pepper says. 

“I would say that it just proves to the young women and girls throughout the world that even they can be a superhero if they wanted to,” Nat says. 

“Coming from Asgard where there is a legion of women warriors it is an honour to serve alongside men, especially when you beat them,” Valkyrie says with a large smile on her face. 

A lot more boring questions later left Ned and MJ the only ones in line. Ned let MJ go before him. 

“Hi Pepper I was wondering what it is like being a CEO, and a mother. This also goes for anyone else who wants to answer,” MJ asked. 

“Well MJ in the beginning it was very difficult as I had to leave for a few months for maternity leave but everything fell into a balance quickly as life kept on going. Now that I have almost three children who can hopefully take care of themselves it has become easier. I know that now we have a small group of women who are either married to an Avenger or are one who have a child so we have all helped each other out especially after the snap,” Pepper says with a smile on her face. 

“If I may answer,” Laura Barton was now on stage. “Hi I’m Laura Barton, Clint's Wife. Now I know you have asked me this question before MJ but I think my answer has changed a bit from before,” Laura kicks Clint out of his seat and sits down. “So I have been married to him for a long time, since he was working with SHIELD, but we managed to raise three children. Because Clint was gone a lot on missions it was hard for me in the beginning but it got easier as they got older. Now with Pepper and Nat here with us raising them to be good kids and teens, and maybe later in life a superhero, it has become so much more easy with them doing similar things.”

“Thank you for your question,” Nat says. “Просто чтобы убедиться, что ты все еще хорош для пятницы, верно? Мы будем говорить о том, как заставить вашего противника бояться вас.,” she adds before MJ walks away. Translation ‘Just to make sure you are still good for Friday right? We will be talking about how to make your opponent fear you.’

Now it was Ned's turn. “Hi Ted, what do you have for us?” Tony asks. 

“It’s Ned Mr. Stark. Thor I was wondering if I could try and pick up Stormbreaker,” Ned directed his question towards Thor. 

“Of course young Ned. How about everyone come and try to lift up my Stormbreaker,” Thor announces to the group. 

“Okay so we are going to make a line on the right side of the stage. -Thor is you could please place Stormbreaker in the middle here.- Then you guys will exit from the left side of the stage,” Pepper starts. 

“Let’s stick with one try per person because if you don’t pick it up on your first try you probably won’t ever be able to pick it up,” Tony says. 

Ned was first in line followed by MJ who was the closest to the microphone (apart from Ned) so she joined in the line. The rest of the students followed, with an exception to the squad. 

None of the teens noticed when Mr. Harrington sat down beside Peter in the chair Ned was sitting in. “You six should go join in the line. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. It’s a very rare chance to see all of the Avengers in one room like this,” Mr. Harrington tries to make a point. 

“Well it’s not like we had a movie night with them yesterday or that they are our family so I guess we could go ask our Uncle Thor if we could lift Stormbreaker,” Harley said with sarcasm laced in his tone. 

“Harley, what did you say about lying to people it’s not the right thing to do,” Mr. Harrington said with a stern tone. 

“I don’t think you have told me anything about not lying. Though you may be thinking about my brother here, who has an internship,” Harley says putting his arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“That’s right! Peter I meant to talk to you about that,” Mr. Harrington says looking directly at Peter. “Well anyways I guess it's too late for that. you six should head over to the line you don’t want to miss out on anything.”

At this point only the squad was left sitting, along with the chaperones. “Okay fine we will go even though it's just annoying to get up stand in a line try to pick up Stormbreaker then go sit back down,” Lila said her tone filled with sass.

“Good,” Mr. Harrington says. 

The squad begrudgingly stands up and walks to the end of the line that has by now reached the opposite side of the room that they are on. Standing in the back of the line they watched Ned followed by MJ try to pick up Stormbreaker, both were unable to. 

~~30 ish minutes later~~

The squad all stood in a clump at the end of the line watching their classmates go up onto the stage, attempt to pick the battleaxe up and ultimately fail. Half an hour went by and they were only half way through the line, it was Flash’s turn next. He was stretching in line preparing himself to ‘pick’ up the axe. 

Flash walks onto the stage a swagger of sorts in his step. He walks up to the weapon and puts both hands on it, the right one lower than the left. He bends his knees slightly and pulls with all of his might, he looks up while pulling at Stormbreaker, he grunts as his hands lose their grip and he stumbles back. Thor walks up to him and pat him on the back. 

“Good try young Midgardian, you may head back to your seat now,” Thor says to the downtrodden Flash.

Flash walks back to his seat but only after walking over to Peter and the squad. “Hey Penis I bet I lifted that axe higher than you ever could,” Flash gloats about nothing thinking that he probably lifted Stormbreaker over his head in glory. In reality his hands moved on the handle and that was about it.

~~another like 30 minutes later~~

There was one person left before the squad where to start going up. They got into a line Peter unfortunately was at the end. The teen in front of them as expected couldn’t pick up the axe.

It was decided that Cooper should go first as he is the youngest out of the six. When Cooper started to walk on stage the Avengers started to cheer for him. He walks to the center of the stage, grabs Stormbreaker with both hands and pulls. It doesn't move, just like he expected. The Avengers being the group of assholes that they are, laugh at the middle Baron and how He makes a face turn to the Avengers and flip them off making sure that none of the chaperones see him flipping them off.

Lilla was next, the same thing happened. She wasn’t able to pick up Stormbreaker, so the Avengers laughed at her again. The tour group was starting to get confused as to why the Avengers were laughing at these teens.

Wanda decided to go next to get this done with. When she went to go lift it up she tried to use her powers to help her lift it, but it didn’t work at all. It seems like the group didn’t notice when her eyes glowed red and the red tendrils that extended from her hands. The Avengers on the other hand noticed and doubled over laughing as most of the older Avengers already knew that it can’t be moved using magic. 

Pietro didn’t do much better than his sister, he did it as quickly as possible. The Avengers were recovering from Wanda’s attempt when he quickly -but not too quickly as no to expose himself- ran up to the battle axe pulled at it then ran off of the stage. Only a few Avengers missed him trying to hide from them with that feeble attempt. 

Next was Harley, before he even grabbed Stormbreaker he turned his head to the Avengers and said, “Fuck you all. You're just trying to ruin our lives.” The very mature Avengers looked at him and laughed. Harley then proceeded to grab the axe pull, fail, turn to the Avengers, flip them off, then walked off the stage.

The squad minus Peter were standing off of the left side of the stage waiting for the last person to pick up the weapon. Between the five of them all but Harley thinks that Peter will be able to pick up Stormbreaker. Harley, the supportive brother, thinks his brother can’t do it.

Hesitating for a second Peter starts to walk up the stairs to the stage. He can see his brother and cousins on the other side. He knows that they think he can pick it up, well except for Harley, Peter actually agrees with Harley he doesn’t believe that he is capable of wielding such a powerful weapon. He continues to walk until he gets to the middle of the stage where Stormbreaker is currently sitting. Extending his right hand first he grabs the weapon in the middle of the handle, he follows with his left hand grabbing just above his right he closes his eyes and pulls.

The room went completely silent except for the heartbeats and breathing of those in the room. Opening his eyes Peter looks at his hands to see that they are above his head and Stormbreaker is in his hands above his head. He looks around to his family, they all have either surprised expressions or a smug look on their face. The first person to snap out of their tance is Tony.

Tony gets up out of his chair and walks straight to Peter exclaiming his surprise and joy. “Ha! Wow Pete good job I knew you had it in you,” He ruffles Peter's hair and presses his arms down so there is no chance of being hit in the face with a large battleaxe.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! What the fuck have I done!” Peter snapping out of his own shock starts to freak out. “Uncle Thor what the fuck have I done?” Tony still had his microphone in his hand so the entire room could hear Peter’s freak out. 

“Language,” the rest of the Avengers have snapped out of their shock. 

“Don’t worry young Stark it just means that you are worthy of the throne of Asgard. You know Steve is also worthy of the throne,” Thor said walking up to Peter and clapping his hand onto his shoulder. 

The squad has run back onto the stage despite the interns trying to hold them back. “I knew it,” Cooper calls as he tackles Peter. 

“Okay let’s be honest we all knew Peter was gonna do it. He is honestly a cinnamon roll, and out of all of us he is the most worthy,” Pepper says into the microphone. 

“Yeah that’s my son! I have to tell May about this!” Tony says ruffling Peter’s hair again. 

“Tony!” Peter yells at his father. “Now they all know! You're horrible at keeping secrets!” 

“Oh shit my bad,” Tony says shrugging his shoulders. 

“Stop swearing in front of these impressionable teens,” Pepper warns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	19. Oh Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry again that I forgot to post yesterday. It was kinda a stressful day, I had to go out and help my grandmother set up a new Ipad.
> 
> In other news I'm sorry about this chapter it kinda just happened while I was writing.

During the small but big celebration that Peter picked up Stormbreaker Peter felt his spider-sense go off. He froze in his spot and started to search the room for the danger that he sensed. His movements didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. 

“Hey Kid what’s wrong?” Tony asks Peter. 

Peter’s head snaps towards the left side of the room, which happened to be closest to the outside of the building. “Everyone get down!” Peter yells and almost everyone listens. The group crouches down behind their chairs, the younger Avengers and those who are on stage who don’t have powers duck behind curtains and the sides of the stage. 

A few seconds later a loud explosion was heard followed by screaming. The wall that Peter was staring at was then busted through by a group of people in black tactical suits and masks covering their faces. They were holding guns. 

Peter was still standing and he was close to the Stormbreaker, so he took the handle without thinking and threw it at the center person with the biggest gun yelling “YEET!” As the axe leaves his hand and goes flying into the big gun man pushing him towards the outside of the building. 

“Get him!” A more feminine voice from one of the baddies says pointing towards Peter. 

The baddies start to spread out around the room, four of them walking onto the stage waving their guns around. One of the people who walked on stage grabbed Peter and held their gun up against his head, around the room the bad dudes grabbed some of the other students and put guns to their heads as well. 

That was when Tony spoke up. “What do you want with him? He is only a kid, there is nothing special about him,” Tony asked worriedly in his voice. “Who hired you?”

“Our boss wants the kid. Apparently he is special, we don’t ask questions,” the person with their gun to Peter’s head. This person was clearly not in charge.

The teachers were quietly freaking out because of all of the paperwork they were gonna have to do after they get back. If they get back that is. 

The main guy got out from under Stormbreaker when Thor summoned it to him. “If any of you,” he walked into the room waving his large gun around. “Do anything I will have them shoot the kids!” Thor put Stormbreaker down on the ground and the rest of the Avengers put their hands in the air. 

Peter scanned the room, the half of the room that he could see. - While another bad guy pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed him with what Peter thought were reinforced cuffs that the police have for enhanced individuals.- Around the room Peter saw four other students from Midtown with guns to their heads. That doesn’t settle well with Peter. “Let them go you pieces of shit!” Peter curses at them and tries to kick the person holding him in the knee, he unfortunately doesn't hit his target.

“Stop moving you brat,” the person holding him says. “Shot his knees so he can’t move,” The man instructs another no that far away.

With two loud bangs, Peter crumples to the floor. There are gasps and shrieks coming from every direction. “Peter are you okay?” asks a distant voice that sounded feminine.

“I’m fine this is nothing worse things have happened to me I have survived an entire school day with burns, shrapnel, and with broken and bruised ribs so this is like a normal weekend for me,” Peter says a stupid fucking grin on his face. 

“Peter hasn’t anyone told you how to shut the fuck up? You're not supposed to talk to the bad guys,” Tony says rolling his eyes.

“By the way since you shits are taking me I would like to know where you are taking me to or at least who you are taking me to,” Peter asks, turning his head to look at the person holding him down to the ground.

“If it will make you shut up kid. Then I will,” the head guy says and crouches down in front of Peter with his gun pointed directly at him. He leans in and whispers to Peter. “We are taking you to Doctor Faustus of Hydra. He wants to poke around your little spider body.”

“Oh Hydra wants me that’s cool. You know my Uncle Steve and my Uncle Bucky they are over there,” Peter tilts his head towards his Uncles. “They fought Hydra in the twenties. Actually now that I think about it basically all of my Aunts and Uncles and my dad have fought against Hydra. I really thought that they would have given up by now. That's cool ya know?” Peter says. 

“I know kid, now shut the fuck or I will have someone shoot you again,” the leader dude says shoving his gun into Peters stomach.

“Okay I will starting now,” Peter says. 

“Good,” the man stands up and walks away.

Peter takes his chance now while the people think he is unable to. He stands up against all odds and breaks the cuffs that are restraining his hands in half. The person holding him had no time to react 

Peter quickly turns -at inhuman speeds- and punches the man in the face without holding his strength back. As his fist connects with the dude's face he hears a sickly crouch of a nose breaking. The man flew backwards from the force of the punch, he landed on his back. 

Behind the curtain out of sight, but still within hearing range of Peter, Harley took out his phone and activated Friday. He whispered into his phone, “Hey Fri could you please send down Pete’s suit, I think that he is the only one who can help us right now.”

Peter heard Harley’s request and silently thanked him, and stood up straight with his arms out in front of him in a defencive position. 

Within a minute of Harley’s request a small red and blue oval came flying through the vents above the stage and headed towards Peter. The small object came flying towards Peter’s back at a fast speed. 

The suit hit him in the back and formed to the shape of his back. The nano suit crawled up his back and around his torso. The suit forms around his legs and arms. 

The group stares at Peter in awe as this nerdy kid, that is known for having asthma, and not being able to stand up to his bully. But the kid that they thought they knew is fucking Spider-Man their neighborhood hero. 

Peter’s suit formed around his whole body except his head. “Well I guess the secrets out then,” he shrugs and the mask forms around his head. “So Mr. Bad guy dude what does Hydra want with me? Like I get that I am a beautiful person but really what do they want with me?”

“Kid shut up and fight them,” Tony sighs. 

“Right, right sorry dad,” Peter says as he flings a web at the guy who shot his knees. “You know it fucking hurts when your shot in the knees,” he pulls the man towards himself. “You're fucking lucky I heal quickly,” Peter punches the man, knocking him out then webbing him to the ground along with the guy with the now broken nose. 

The adult Avengers sit back down in their chairs leaving the fighting to their teens. This is one of the very few times that the Avengers actually listen to people telling them not to fight. 

Peter took on the baddies that are on the stage, with two guys left. One aiming a gun towards Peter while he was fighting another guy on the other side of the stage, Peter could possibly dodge the bullet or get hit by it. Looking at his choices Pietro decides that he doesn’t want his cousin to be hit by another bullet even though he will heal quickly it still hurts. 

So running towards the bad dude on the other side of the stage, he runs at him faster than he probably should have to not out himself but he just runs. Getting to the dude he punches him, using the velocity of him stopping from running to punch the guy. “Don’t fuck with our family!” Pietro says his accent is thicker than usual. From the force of his punch Pietro knocks the bad dude out. 

Quickly after the really good punch from Pietro, Peter finishes with his dude and webs both his last opponent and Pietro’s to the ground. “Nice one Pietro! How fast do you think you were going? Did you break his nose? You know Nat is probably proud of both of us because she taught both of us,” Peter and Pietro high five. 

~~meanwhile~~

The four young Avenger teens- from being both raised and trained by assassins- quickly grabbed the emergency coms and weapons (that are in five rooms on each level) and started to spread out using hand signals. Two going in the vents and the other two are to sneak into the crowd. 

While the two boys did a small still in battle celebration the rest of the squad snuck off of the stage and either into the crowd or into the vents planned for a quick ambush. 

“Peter it would seem like four emergency coms have been activated, would you like me to connect you to them?” Karen Peter’s personal AI asks. 

“Yes please Karen,” Peter whispers. Looking towards Pietro, Peter’s mask retracts. Hoping that he will know what he means Peter scratches his ear while Pietro is looking at him confused. 

Like a switch was turned on, realization dawns on Pietro’s face. He knew what Peter meant when he scratched his ear, the emergency coms have been activated and he should go grab one. In the blink of an eye Pietro has run to the small hidden cabinet that all Avenger personnel know, grabs a com, puts it in his ear, activates it, then runs back. 

Through the coms the two boys on the stage hear. “Okay we are in the vents going to head to the south end of the room. Cooper you go straight here I’m going to turn here, check your watch for the vent that you want Coop.”

“Okay got it see you later Lila,” Cooper replies. 

“Hey guys Pietro and I got coms now. I’m assuming the plan is a sneak attack. If you need any help we will gladly join in,” Peter says looking at his family. 

“Hey Auntie Pepper I guess that you're gonna have to make the legal team write up some very long NDA’s about all of this shit,” Pietro gestures around to the people in the room. 

Pepper just rolls her eyes. In their ears both Peter and Pietro hear a few ready’s followed by a short countdown. “Three, two, one,” counts down Lila. 

With the clatter of metal falling from the ceiling from two vents. Along with the vents falling there was yelling in attempts to cover the noise of the vents. Descending from the vents are the two Barton kids each with a quiver and a bow. 

On the floor the two teens took the chance to attack while their target was distracted by their cousin's attack. 

Using her magic, Wanda restraints her target. Letting the kid in their grasp go. The kid is one that is in her class but she doesn’t remember their name. “Hey dude you know holding guns to people's heads is not nice. But at least being beaten by a girl is good for your reputation especially if she is an Avenger,” Wanda whispers into the bad dude's ear, scaring them.

All the bad dude is able to say is, “Who are you? What are you?” That was before Wanda threw him across the room with her magic.

~~meanwhile with Harley~~

Going to the far side of the room Harley sneaks up behind the bad dude that is a woman, this baddie is holding a kid that he has seen Peter talking to. Harley thinks the kids name is Abe but isn’t quite sure. 

The watch that he has on his left hand melts into a gauntlet much like Tony’s watch gauntlet. The nanotech Ironman like gauntlet on Harley’s hand starts to glow like he is going to shoot a repulsor blast. “Whats up my dude,” Harley says to the baddie. 

They turn to look at him “Who the fuck are you kid?” The baddie asks.

“Names Harley but you can call me the kid that’s gonna beat yo ass,” Harley says shoving his glove in the woman's face. “Now if you don’t let him go,” he gestures to Abe in her arms. “I will shoot you with this. Do note that this is not some toy because it was designed by Tony Stark himself.”

The woman lets Abe go and Harley who has the gauntlet on a stung mode -that can still knock a normal human out- fires at the woman. She is hit in the stomach, after she is hit she collapses onto the seat in front of her. Harley grabs her gun, and searches her for any other weapons that she may have. She has a few knives and two other guns.

~~the other side of the room at the same time~~

Lila is descending from the vents like her father has taught her, her brother doing the same. As if it was coordinated both Barton teens aim their bows and their targets and fire at them baddies. 

The arrows -not lethal- hit their targets shoulders zapping them. The bad dudes go slack but not unconscious so the kids that are in their grasp manage to wiggle out and run to their friends and classmates.

The Barton teens dropped down onto their opponents and took the edges of their bows and hit the baddies knocking them out. Using a net arrow the two teens shot their respective opponents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	20. Welp that Happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry or not posting yesterday. I was taking photos all day and was super tired by the time I got home.

The four teens grab the baddies and drag them to the stage. Peter webs them up to make sure that they can’t get away. The teens then collapse on the stage, they are tired. 

Tony walks over to the six teens that are now laying on the stage. “Are you six okay?” Tony asks looking down at them. “You did good out there. Definitely better than what we could do, you didn’t make a mess so that’s even better.”

“Thanks Dad,” both Peter and Harley say. 

“Thanks Uncle Tony,” the other four teens say.

Peter sits up looking at his dad. “Hey dad I think we might have to find some Hydra shits,” Peter says looking at his father.

“Yeah Pete we do, and we will get them,” Tony says kneeling down beside his son.

“Hey Pete, is this the first field trip you have had where you don’t almost die?” Wanda asks, also sitting up.

“No Wanda this sadly is not. The field trips where I almost died only started to happen in high school. So I guess that this is my first field trip in high school where I didn’t almost die,” Peter says rubbing his face.

“That’s a big oof there Pete,” Harley says putting his arm around his brother's shoulders.

“You know Harley you can be a real piece of shit,” Peter says.

The adrenaline leaving his body Peter starts to feel the pain in his knees. “Ah fuck why does it have to be the knees like that hurts so much,” Peter exclaims and lays down on the ground.

“Pete you should probably go get that checked out. Bruce, can you take him up? I'll get Cho to meet you two up there,” Tony says picking Peter up and handing him off to Bruce.

“Don’t worry Tones I’ll take care of him. If anyone else is injured please send them to me,” Bruce says, taking the light teen from his father. 

~~Like ten minutes later~~

In the med-bay Peter lays on one of the hospital beds that are in the med-bay. The bullets that were in his knees were removed and he was given a very high dose age of pain meds. Without the adrenaline in his system it will take him a while to heal. -Doctor Helen Cho and Bruce have spent hours trying to make meds that work for Peter and the other enhanced Avengers. When they first met Peter they tried to use the meds that they created for Steve and Bucky but neither of them worked for him because of his metabolism. After weeks of work they did manage to make him some meds that Peter could use without having to use the entire bottle of something.- With the help of meds and lots of food Peter can manage to heal in a couple of hours to a few days. The worse the injury the longer it takes to heal. 

Peter had no idea of what was going on downstairs as he hadn’t thought about asking Friday about what was going on. The other teens from the squad along with the other children who live in the tower had come up to the med-bay to visit with Peter. They were just told to leave as the adults would sort everything out, so they also didn’t really know what was happening downstairs either. 

So the ten Avenger kids all squeezed into the small hospital-like room that was basically reserved for Peter at this point, staring at each other. That was until Pietro started to talk. 

“So… that was a field trip. It was eventful that’s for sure,” he said, braiding his sister's hair. Wanda was sitting in front of him on the floor. 

The rest of the teens, minus Wanda looked at him. “To be honest it was one of the better ones that I have been on,” Peter said from his bed Morgan curled up on his left side, not asleep. 

“How could this be one of the better ones?” Lila asks. 

“I had my family with me and I didn’t almost die from anything,” Peter says with a shrug. 

“Yeah that makes sense,” Harley agrees. 

Morgan shoots up from her position in her brother's arms. “Harley! Harley! Harley! You know what mommy said during the introductions?” She asked. The group looked a little confused all forgetting what happened before the attack. 

Harley thinks back for a moment before he speaks. “Yeah I think I do. Didn’t Pepper say that you are getting another sibling?”

“Oh my god he can be stupid for a genius,” Peter whispered to himself. A few of the others heard him and started to giggle. 

“Yes Harley but do you know what that means?” Morgan asks her soon to be actual brother. 

“No?” The oblivious teen says. 

Most of the others in the room facepalm much to Harley’s confusion. Peter decided to speak up, it was too painful to watch his soon to be actual brother struggle. “Seriously Harls, it means mom and dad are going to adopt you,” the now middle child says. 

“Wait does that mean something has happened to my mom in Tennessee? What about my sister?” Harley starts to freak out and grabs his phone and rushes out of the room. 

~meanwhile 72 floors down~~

Pepper starts talking. “Okay so you all now have to sign some more NDA’s that legal should have down here,” Pepper checks her watch, “in about three minutes.” 

Mr. Harrington who has been slowly going insane through this whole debacle has walked up to the stage, he has intents to speak with any of the Avengers but mostly Tony or Pepper as they are the guardians of Peter Parker. “Excuse me Dr. Stark, Ms Stark. Could I talk with you for a moment about Peter.” 

The two Starks nod at each other before walking off of the stage and leading Mr. Harrington out of the room. “What do you want to talk about?” Tony says very sassily. 

“Tony be nice,” Pepper says, glaring at him.

Mr. Harrington was amazed by the interaction; these are two people he never thought that he would be in the same room as him. “Oh yes um. I just want to make sure that Peter will be okay. As you probably know there is no rule per say about a student being enhanced and a superhero,” Mr. Harrington was very unsure about what he was going to say. Fortunately he was seven from saying anything else from Pepper. 

“We know and there are also rules in place at schools about those who are enhanced and under the age of eighteen,” Pepper says with a smile on her face. “Just know that we will be coming to the school soon to talk about the children who are enhanced as at Midtown we know of three enhanced teens along with three others who have been trained by the Avengers and their associates to properly train them.” 

“Yes but what about the other students who are enhanced?” Mr. Harrington asks, still very unsure. 

“We will talk about that at our meeting,” Pepper says. 

“Just so you know we will make sure that Peter keeps up to date with his classes,” Tony adds on. “Even though he already has been,” he adds on in a whisper. 

“Is that all you need from us right now, because we should get back. You do have a large NDA to read through and sign,” Pepper says with a smile leading them back into the auditorium. 

~~back upstairs~~

After a five minute long call Harley comes back into the room. The adolescents look at the teen confused. “Don’t worry,” Harley starts. “It’s all settled. My mom just wants Tony and Pepper to become my legal guardians because I have been living here. It would be so much easier if they are my guardians so we don’t have to send the forms to Tennessee for my mom to sign. Also my sister Abbie might be coming up to live with us well because my mom wants her to go to Midtown,” for the first part of what Harley was saying was happy, the last part however was not. “My mom said that without me there it was easier for them to get by but she just lost her job, and the school prices have gone up and my moms health has been not going that well she thought that it would be best if Uh my sister came up here while she was going through treatment-” he was abruptly cut off by a large group hug by everyone but Peter because he was stuck in the bed. 

“Hey what about me? I also want to join the hug,” Peter complains. The group shuffles over to Peter’s bed so then he could join in the large hug. “Don’t worry Harls, we are all here for you. And this means that you now have two sisters and a brother how about that?” Peter says trying to raise the mood of the room. 

The children all stayed in the hug for a while trying to lighten the mood. Eventually they all went back to where they were sitting previously. The teens were exhausted from the day that they had had, sitting in the chairs or bed for Peter they slowly fell asleep the rest of the group shortly after. 

~~after what felt like days but was only a hour and a half~~

The field trip group all signed NDA’s about what they witnessed today, those who needed medical attention got it, the baddies were arrested, and the Avengers started to look for any Hydra bases to take down.

If anyone outside if their family truly knew how the Avengers acted towards those they love, well let’s just say that more than ten people would probably be dead. 

So when the adults went to go check on their children and tell them everything that happened they found a room of sleeping kids. Peter, Morgan, and Nate on Peter’s bed with Harley and Cassie using it as a pillow. Pietro, was to the left of Harley, his head hanging to the side. Wanda had her head on her brother's leg as she was sitting on the floor leaning against Pietro’s chair. Shuri who stole Wanda’s abandoned chair lay across them both her feet resting on the short window sill. Lila and Cooper we’re leaning against each other, Lila had her head rested on her brother's shoulder and Cooper had his head on her head. 

The adults entered only two at a time to take pictures of what they saw, then asked Friday to take pictures of the group as a whole. There was a silent agreement that the best picture of the group would have to be framed and added to the ever growing wall of photos that the large family has started to make. This wall of photos is to go up in the living room on the common floor in the middle of it is going to be a large family photo of all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	21. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry that I haven't posted on time recently. So since I'm shit at posting I will give y'all a double update.

The adults were about to leave when they heard someone stir from within the small hospital room. They peeked in, to see who it was, none of them were awake but Wanda shifted her position. Deeming that it was safe to continue on their way to the common floor, the adults moved silently in the hall. 

~~a few hours later from when the children fell asleep~~

A loud buzzing noise wakes them up. It was a phone, more than one phone. The teens' friends were texting them like crazy, their social media was going off. Peter was the first to grab his phone seeing that he had messages from both Ned and MJ, along with his AcaDec team. 

-Fifty messages from Guy In The Chair- 

Gitc: Peter!

Gitc: Peter!

Gitc: Peter!

Gitc: Peter!

Gitc: are you alive?

Gitc: dude are you good

Gitc: resound to me

Peter-man: Yeah I’m good you don’t need to worry

(The messages from Ned kept going like this for a while) 

-one message from MJ-

MJ: hey dude are you alive Ned is freaking out here. You should text him.

Peter-man: Yeah i know dont worry i texted him

MJ didn’t say much only leaving the one text. Compared to the AcaDec chat she said nothing. 

-20+ messages from AcaDec-

Members:  
Peter-(parkour)  
MJ-(be scared)  
Ned-(Nedward)  
Cindy- (moon moon)  
Betty- (better than you)  
Sally- (sailboat)  
Abe-(ice Abe)  
Charles-(crisis)  
Jason-(bucket head)  
Flash-(fastest man alive)

moon moon: wtf who knew Peter was spider-man  
like now that I think about it  
it makes a lot of sense   
like how he is always disappearing when spider-man is around

better than you: I know!  
It’s great to know that flash was beating up his idol. Lol

fastest man alive: stfu 

sailboat: i bet that peter is gonna be the talk of the school along with those other kids  
who knew that midtown had so many enhanced

be scared: I did, along with Ned.

Nedward: its true 

better than you: why didn’t you guys tell us then???!???!?

be scared: It would have been rude, like he had a secret identity for a reason. And for the other five… well it’s not my right to talk about them. You should ask Peter to tell you more.

ice abe: during the tour Peter said something about them being all cousins and that he and the Harley kid were basically siblings.

crisis: I know that this is off topic but can we just take note that Peter Parker nerd supreme knows the fucking avengers and was adopted by TOny fucking StARk???!??! Like what the Actual fuck?/

bucket head: ikr   
and he is basically a avenger like wow  
I mean like can i switch places with him

fastest man alive: I bet he is just a charity case because his aunt died  
He is just a poor orphan and nobody loves him  
Tony Stark is probably just using him for publicity reasons.

Nedward: actually his aunt is still alive but she has gone abroad for work

fastest man alive: FUck off leeds thats probably a lie he told you to make you not pity him

be scared: Honestly Flash I’m still surprised that you are still alive after the field trip.  
I mean there was/is a list of avengers who want to kill you, a few times I overheard Avengers talking about how easy it would be to kill you without even you knowing.

-parkour is now online-

parkour: you guys know i am getting all of these messages right?  
You guys fucking woke me up.  
Now shuri is looking at me and asking who im texting

Nedward: Tell her i say hi

parkour: dont worry i did along with the rest of the squad

moon moon: WHo is the squad?  
And how are you doing?

parkour: The squad is the Avengers kids, like Me, Harley, Wanda, Pietro, Lila, Cooper, Morgan, Nate, Shuri, and Cassie.  
Also can i add some people to the chat?

better than you: sure i guess you can  
Also you never answered the question, are you okay?

`better than you has changed the group name to Spidey protection squad`

`parkour has added shuri`

`parkour has added harley`

`parkour has added Wanda`

`parkour has added pietro`

`parkour has added lila`

`parkour has added cooper`

`parkour has changed shuri’s name to meme queen`

`parkour has changed harley’s name to potato boi`

`parkour has changed Wanda’s name to witchy bitch`

`parkour has changed pietro’s name to the real flash`

`parkour has changed lila’s name to bow and arrow`

`parkour has changed cooper’s name to copper`

the real flash: Peter why have you added us to the chat?

parkour: because i can fuck you  
Also becasue they are asking questions i dont eant to answer

meme queen: yo pete is this the nerd team that your part of

be scared: Yes it is Shuri.

meme queen: MJ!!!!

Nedward: ...Hi Welcome to Chili's

meme queen: NED!!

potato boi: AHH! Stahhp.

meme queen: I coulda dropped mah croissant.

bucket head: Uh hello peters friends?

potato boi: Nah u b wrong we r his family  
He is now my younger brother.

witchy bitch: To rephrase what Harley said, we are his family.  
As aunt Pep said at the beginning of the Q and A earlier they are adopting another child? Possibly two?

potato boi: Its two remember abs is gonna come up to new york while my mom is getting treatment and to go to midtown.

bow and arrow: Oh yeah she is gonna be the youngest of the squad at midtown

fastest man alive: who the fuck are you losers???

potato boi: I’m pretty sure eugene the first time we met you, you were bullying peter.  
That was a good morning until you called me my brother's boyfriend. 

copper: You should be so fucking happy that we didn’t kill you at the school where we would have to explain why we have weapons.

witchy bitch: oh man it would have been satisfying to snap your neck like how fucked up grape snapped half of us away.

meme queen: That’s a new one noice

witchy bitch: thanks i try.

`the real flash changed fastest man alive’s name to the slowest man alive`

moon moon: oh shit thats a good one.

better than you: Pietro right?   
Its so true!!!  
I love it.

sailboat: reasons why flash is the alternate on the team.

meme queen: How would you gays like to come to wakanda some day?   
Not eugene he can go to the inkunkuma.  
(Translation: trash heap)

parkour: Why would you send him to my home????  
I think that the imigodi yesihogo would be better for   
him because he has a chance of seeing Uncle Loki.  
(Translation: pits of hell)

slowest man alive: what the fuck does that mean parker?

potato boi: for a short summary of what was said, shuri suggested that you go to the dump but peter disagrees saying that that is his home. Peter than replied saying that you should go to hell and met Uncle Loki where he will most likely kill you if you haven’t be killed before that

moon moon: Oh… that makes sense

better than you: It really does 

sailboat: Ikr

bow and arrow: Agreed

meme queen: Oh shit I almost forgot i got some good black mail on peter!!!

parkour: YOu HaVE WhAt On Me???!?!

meme queen: BLACKMAIL

potato boi: How? And what is it?

meme queen: I hacked Friday.

parkour: makes sense

potato boi: ^

meme queen: well here it is  
(she sends a picture of Pepper looking scared while Peter is on the roof, looking like a literal monster -but with a cute face- The angle that his limbs are at are unnatural and terrifying as it looks like his joints are backwards. The image is slightly blurry and Peter’s eyes are glowing. For context of when the picture could have been taken is in chapter seven the beginning of the end when Peter is woken up by Tony and Harley)

parkour: WHy IN ThE LiVining HelL Is THat A FuCkinG PiCtUre???!??!?

meme queen: don’t know ask fri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	22. The End of The Beginning

The squad were on their phones or looking at someone else's phone when Friday announces that it is time for dinner. They all look a little dejected when they realize that Peter probably couldn’t join them. His knees will take a few days to completely heal up, and he shouldn’t be putting pressure on them until the muscles have at least healed. 

The squad sat in Peter’s room for a little bit refusing to leave him alone even after his protests. That’s when they heard a small knock on the door. The person who knocked opened the door slowly, as to make sure that they are not waking the children up. 

Tony Stark walked into the room followed by Bruce Banner. “Let me guess you don’t want to leave Pete here alone?” Tony asks looking at the group. They nod looking a little sad. 

“Daddy can Petey come upstairs with us?” Morgan asks with her puppy dog eyes in cuteness overload. Peter taught her well. 

“Brucie can Pete come up stairs? We all know that he needs lots of food to heal,” Tony day looking towards Bruce who is behind him. 

“He could as long as his legs stay straight and he doesn’t put pressure on them. We don’t want him to bleed through the bandages,” Bruce said walking over to Peter. (A/N just so ya know I don’t know much about medical things or how you are supposed to treat a person medically with holes in their knees so I’m making this shit up.) He checks that the bandages around his knees are still on and no blood is seeping through. “He should be good to move to a wheelchair so he can go upstairs. But after dinner he is on a strict bed rest until everything has healed up properly.” 

The group cheers, big smiles on their face because upstairs with their family is way better than down in the hospital rooms in medical. 

Bruce walks out of the room only to return a minute later with a wheelchair. Both him and Tony help move Peter into the wheelchair and adjust the leg rests so his knees aren’t bent. 

“Come on let’s get you all upstairs you must be hungry after they say that you have had,” Tony said pushing Peter out of the door of the hospital like room. 

~~a few minutes later and a lot of floors up~~

The elevator dings on the common level floor, three children come running out and to their respective parents. The teens on the other hand, except Peter, stroll out and go directly to their seats at the table. The last three to come out of the elevator were immediately swarmed by the rest of the Avengers, Bruce slipped out of the crowd and sat down at the table. 

The Avengers all did their own individual checks of Peter, scanning him over to make sure that there was no visible blood. Once they were satisfied they all moved over to the table and continued on like nothing happened. 

Peter’s chair was set to the side as he was currently in a wheelchair na couldn’t get out of it without help. It’s good that Morgan sits across from Peter and normally sits cross legged on her chair. 

No one wanted to make dinner tonight so they ordered Chinese takeout. About halfway through dinner Friday chimes in saying that Tony has a call. “Boss you currently have a call from May Parker would you like me to patch her through or send the call to your office?” Friday asks. But before Tony could answer Morgan calls up to Friday saying that the call should be patched through to the dining room. 

It was an amusing sight to see the great Tony Stark visibly die on the inside as May’s voice came over the speakers. “Anthony Edward Stark!” May was yelling at him as soon as the call went through, the team around the table was trying to hold on their laughter. “What the hell have you done? Is Peter okay? Is Morgan okay? Is Harley okay? No one is hurt right?” 

Before May could continue Tony interrupted her. “May I didn’t do anything, everyone is alright, only a few scrapes,” the team looked at him, especially Peter. “You don’t have to worry it was just some dudes who thought that they could get in the tower and take some very important things-” before he could continue with his lies to May Pepper interrupted to tell the truth. 

“Hi May,” she started off in a sweet voice. “I guess you saw that the tower was attacked by some people working for Hydra, they wanted to take Peter. I’m assuming that they found out about what he can do. Only Peter was hurt but he is healing very well wouldn’t you say Bruce?” 

She looks at Bruce. “Yeah Peter will be back to normal in a few days.”

“Peter was shot twice in the knees, the almost kidnappers wanted him to be quiet because the boy doesn’t know how to keep quiet in the face of danger. Other than that no one else was hurt except for the invaders,” Pepper finished her short recap. 

“Thank you Pepper I know I can trust you with telling me the truth about what happened. Also can you tell Peter that I say hi?” May says to the phone. 

“Hi Aunt May. How is Italy? How about I text you later we are currently having dinner right now but I love you bye,” Peter said looking up to the ceiling. 

Before the call cut out the entire group yelled towards the ceiling saying goodbye to May and wishing her a good trip. 

~~after dinner ~~

Peter was wheeled up into his room and put on his bed where he started to text May about his day, as well as just the field trip in general. After texting May for awhile someone comes knocking at his door, it is his father. “Hey Pete how are you doing?” Tony asks as he walks into Peter’s room.

“I’m doing good, kinda lonely. You know I wish we could watch a movie in the living room,” Peter says kinda sad.

“How about we have a movie in here?” Tony says. “I mean there should be enough room in here for everyone to come in for a movie,” at that statement Peter visibly looked happier.

“Hey Fri,” Peter started. “Could you inform everyone that we will have a movie night in my room.”

“Of course Peter, should I tell them that snacks are needed as well?” Friday asks.

“Yes please Friday,” Peter says a huge smile on his face. “Dad do you want to go get some blankets and pillows ao then everyone is comfy?”

“Sure Underoos,” Tony says before he walks back out of the room.

~~ ten minutes and a room full of Avengers later~~

The Avengers spread out in Peter’s room, some on his bed, others on the floor, and even some in the web hammock in the corner. Of course they ended up watching Star Wars movies, they watched the newest trilogy with Rey.

Everyone enjoyed the movies even if some fell asleep after the first movie. After the three movies ended all of the children had fallen asleep in Peter’s room. Tony and Pepper ushered the adults out and to grab their children or siblings, and take them to their respective floors.

Tony and Pepper decide that it was probably best to just leave their children in Peter’s room, Harley was in the hammock, and Morgan was at the end of Peter’s bed. The two then went to bed after tucking their three children in.

~~the next morning~~

The morning arrived fairly quickly in the Stark residents of the Stark tower. The three children woke up before their parents woke up but stayed in Peter’s room so then he is not alone. 

“Hey Petey what are we gonna do today?” Morgan asks, jumping on the end of the bed.

“Morg please be careful, you don’t want to have Pete be hurt more than he already is,” Harley said contemplating trying to get out of the hammock. 

“Harls are you stuck up there?” Peter asks laughing at his older brother stuck in the hammock. 

“Let’s not talk about it,” Harley said slumping back into the hammock. Harley tried again to get out of the hammock, this time succeeding in falling straight on his face. 

The three siblings all look at each other before the start to burst out laughing. Harley flips himself over so he is laying on the floor having accepted his fate. 

~~a few days later~~

Peter is all healed up but is still only allowed to put limited pressure on his legs, but he is able to walk. His dad gave him a cane partially as a joke but also for him to help alleviate some pressure. So Peter the seventeen year old is walking around the Avengers portion of Stark tower with a cane, it cracks the residents of this area up whenever they see it. 

But for Peter it’s just another tool he can use to hit his family when they are annoying him. Dr. Cho and Uncle Bruce have told Peter that in just a few more days he will be fine to go back on patrol and to train again. Peter would have been jumping off the walls if he was allowed to. 

Peter is practically healed up and good to go but everyone wanted to make sure that he doesn’t harm himself more while he is healing. 

“Hey Pete,” Tony says approaching him on the common floor in the living room. “Can we talk about something?”

“Just so you know dad I’m not stopping being Spider-Man,” Peter said. 

“I know but me and your mother were thinking-” Tony said only to be cut off by his youngest son. 

“Are we gonna get a dog?” Peter the ever excited teen asks. 

“No Pete, just please listen. Me and your mother,” Peter opens his mouth to speak but thinks better of it and closes his mouth. “That we should have a press conference about you revealing your identity to the world as we don’t think that the teens and even the staff at the school can keep their mouths shut about this. And before you ask both Pietro and Wanda also want to do this because they don't want you to go through this alone.”

“Uh… yeah I guess I’ll do it, I mean it would look kinda bad if they do it and I don’t. Ya know?” Peter says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah Pete I know so I guess I’ll get Pep to schedule a time on Wednesday? How does that sound?” He asks Peter. Peter only nods. “Okay Fri darling could you please ask Pepper to schedule a press conference on Wednesday preferably in the afternoon,” the A.I. makes a noise of recognition. 

~~I mean a few more days later during the press conference ~~

Peter, Pietro, and Wanda are all sitting backstage at the press conference waiting for them to be called out on to stage. Currently Pepper and Nat are on the stage making a short introduction to the crowd of reporters and public. “Thank you all for coming out today, we really appreciate your support. Now today we are officially going to be introducing some of our ‘unnamed’ superheroes to you all,” Pepper starts off. 

“Due to recent events their identities have become known to a large group of people. Now we do want you all to be respectful to them as they are only teens,” Nat continues. 

“Now if you will all give a round of applause to the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Spider-Man,” Pepper says, stepping away from the microphone and clapping along with the rest of the audience. 

Stepping up onto the stage the three teens go straight to Pepper and Nat to hug them. The twins stand to one side of the mic while Peter is to the other. 

Peter decides that he will introduce himself first to the crowd. “Um… my name is Peter B. Parker-Stark, and I am um Spider-Man,” Peter quickly steps away from the mic and gestures for Pietro to go next, which he does. 

“Hello I am Pietro Maximoff-Romanov, to you guys I’m probably known as QuickSilver. This here is my twin sister,” Pietro stops speaking to allow Wanda to continue. 

“I’m Wanda, Wanda Maximoff-Romanov, and Uh well I’m the Scarlet Witch,” short and sweet just like her. 

Pepper then steps up to the mic. “Okay so they are going to take a few questions from you guys. But they will only answer the questions that they are comfortable answering. We will start off with you in the green shirt,” she points to a person in the front row. 

The man starts off by introducing himself as a reporter from the New York Times. “Where are you twins from if I may ask?”

“Oh,” the twins say in unison. But Wanda continues talking. 

“We are from Solvoika, but we were kidnapped by Hydra at a very young age so we don’t know who our parents are,” Wanda continues.

“But when we left Hydra after everything that happened in Sokovia, мама паук adopted us so then we could stay with our new family in America,” Pietro says after his sister.

The next question was the same but directed to Peter, to which he answered that he is from Queens and that he was an orphan after his parents died, he also told them about how he got his internship and how his and Tony's relationship has evolved into a father-son relationship. 

“Hi John King for the Daily Bugle. I would like to ask all three of you a question,” He waits for one of them to nod. “How did you three get your powers and or abilities?”

“Can I start?” Peter asks looking at his cousins. They nod. “Okay so I got my powers on a field trip to Oscorp. I accidentally got separated from the group in one of the labs, I saw a spider that was wandering around on the ground. Me being a person who is interested in science, I thought that it was someone's project I was right but it was from a classified project I was told. So I picked up the radiated spider and low and behold it climbed up my arm and onto my neck where it bit me then died. I collapsed on the floor, I don’t remember what happened after that but the next thing I knew I was sick for a week and had super powers. Like imagine that you woke up one day and were able to stick to walls. It’s weird man,” Peter ends his origin story.

“Uh I guess it's our turn then,” Wanda said looking at her brother. “Well our story isn’t as cool as Pete’s but I guess we will tell you it anyways.”

“So we are mutants as you call them, but we didn’t know that at the time that we got our powers from our genetics we thought that it was from the experimenting that Hydra did to us, but we aren’t going to go into to detail because it was a very painful past that we don’t want to relive. So my ‘power’ as you would call it super speed,” Pietro says as Wanda stands back to let him speak.

“And I am able to manipulate magic more specifically chaos magic,” Wanda adds, stepping forwards to talk. 

After a few more questions the press conference ended. The three teens quickly make a retreat back to the waiting room behind the stage. 

“Oh thank gods that this is over with,” Peter says. “I swear I almost shit myself I was so scared about it all. Like what if it didn’t go well? Or if I tripped walking on stage?” 

“I know dude but we did good out there,” Pietro says ruffling Peter’s hair. 

Nat and Pepper enter the room. They both go to their children and hug them. 

“You did so go out there better than what your dad could possibly do that’s for sure,” Pepper says to Peter. 

“Yeah… I made sure to do everything that he wouldn’t do,” Peter says a small laugh in his voice. 

“Добро сте ми урадили близанце. Тако сам поносан на тебе,” Nat said to Wanda and Pietro in Serbian. Translation ‘You did so well my twins. I am so proud of you.’ 

“Хвала мама Спидер што сте овде пуно помогли,” her twins respond at the same time. Translation ‘Thank you mama Spider you being here helped a lot.’

“Now come I think Steve has made some food for you three you must be hungry you didn’t eat much at lunch,” Pepper says leading the teens and Nat to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	23. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for not posting but since ‘school’ ended I haven’t had much time to write. By that I mean I have been spending my time playing animal crossing new horizons. But this is the last chapter for this story, I might make a sequel but who knows at this point (I sure don’t, but I do want to write another.)

A few days after the press conference the three teens were allowed to go back to school to dispute their parents wishes. They got up early to get ready, which is an amazing feat for Peter who always sleeps in. The squad all ate breakfast on the common floor, Steve cooked for them, they said goodbye to their parents and siblings, then went downstairs for Happy to drive them to school. 

When they got to school everyone surrounded them, wanting to now be their friends since they were technically Avengers. They ignored them all in search for Ned and MJ, they found them inside the school by Peter’s locker. 

“Nice job guys!” Ned yells and engulfs his friends in hugs. “I bet you are now the most popular kids in the school!”

“I hope not,” Peter and Pietro day at the same time. 

“Oh but I bet flash will back the fuck off now,” Harley says patting his brother on his back then walking to go to his locker.

“That would be great to be honest but let's hope that he doesn’t go do the same to someone else,” Peter says, to which the others all agree.

Peter opened his mouth to say more only to be interrupted by the bell telling them that they had five minutes before class starts. The three friends head to their class together. 

~~about three hours later at lunch~~

The squad all sat together, with Ned and MJ at the trio’s usual table. 

“Everyone was just staring at me. I don’t like it. Like my spider-sense has been going off all day like since we got out of the car this morning,” Peter says, his head down on the table.

“Oh poor паук малыш is it hard for you to now be popular?” Wanda says patronizing her cousin. The others at the table laughed when Peter sent a glare towards her.

“Fuck off you witch bitch,” Peter says looking up and flipping her off. 

“If it is bugging you that much why don’t you go home,” MJ asks. 

“Why would I do that, I have missed enough school as it is,” Peter replies. 

“I really think that you are the only kid who cares about being at school,” Harley says teasing his brother. “Like while you were healing up you kept complaining about not being able to do your school work.” 

“Nerd,” the rest of the table says. 

“Yes and I take that proudly,” Peter says shoving his lunch in his mouth. Peter all of a sudden turns around. “Can you please stop talking about us and taking fucking pictures I can here from over here. Really Jason I know your across the fucking room but I can hear you clear as day,” Peter says yelling and making the entire cafeteria quiet. “Thank you.”

“That’s better it felt like it was louder than usual in here today,” Lila says. 

“At least you don’t have super hearing,” says Peter. 

“The паук малыш is complaining again, let’s add another dollar to the jar,” Cooper says pretending to take a dollar out of his wallet. 

“Yo, how much money do you have?” Peter asks. 

“69 cents,” a few people around the table answers. 

“AYE, you know what that means?” Peter asks, continuing the vine. 

“I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets,” the rest of the table replies. 

“What the fuck is wrong with them?” Peter hears a voice very similar to Flash’s say from a few tables away. 

Checking his watch Peter says that there is only a few more minutes before lunch ends. He has Chem then physics afterwards. He decides that his fate is sealed and for the last time during lunch he slams his head down on the table. 

If people didn’t know that he was Spider-Man they would have been concerned when they heard a loud bang with a cracking sound. Those two sounds would be Peter Parker-Stark slamming his head down on to the table in the cafeteria so hard that a large indent the size of Peter’s head now rests in said table. 

“A fuck that hurt,” Peter says not realizing that he broke the table. 

“No shit Sherlock you broke the fucking table with your head,” Harley says smacking Peter’s head. 

“Fuck off!” Peter says getting ready to launch himself across the table. Luckily the bell saves Harley as he runs off towards their Chem class. “Bye guys see you later,” Peter says to his friends and his younger cousins. 

“Bye Peter,” the four say to him, as they head to their respective classes. 

~~like two minutes later~~

“Okay class so today we have a special guest. She is one of the brightest minds in your generation. I would like you to welcome Shuri, the Princess of Wakanda,” the four members of the squad were surprised. They didn’t even know that she was in New York, let alone in their fucking school. 

Shuri walks into the class wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue and red (almost like Spider-Man) hoodie that was definitely not hers. The hoodie’s owner was in the room, Peter, he swore that he lost that hoodie the last time he was in Wakanda. “What’s up my dudes. I’m gonna tell you some stuff about chemistry and the best way to make Tony Stark pay for everything that you and your fiancé have blown up,” she says strutting into the room and looking at the squad. 

At the end of her small introduction Peter stood up and walked to the front of the room and slapped Shuri, holding back his strength a lot so it didn’t hurt. “Peter!” Mr. Harrington yelled at the teen. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Harrington I would never hurt the royal brat,” the room was shocked that the cinnamon roll Peter Parker (now Parker-Stark) slaps a princess and called her a brat. “I thought I lost that hoodie the last time I was in Wakanda. Where did you find it?”

“Oh this one here that I’m wearing well I found it in my lab where you left it my fiancé,” she says with a large smirk on her face. The room was just speechless even though some of them heard this back during their field trip. 

“Excuse us Mr. Harrington but may we be excused for a minute, Harley could probably take over for Shuri as we all know the same amount of chemistry, right Harley?” Peter says looking towards his brother. 

“I mean yeah. I could Shuri what were you gonna teach them about?” Harley asks looking at the Wakandan teen. 

“Oh I was gonna, first of all embarrass you four then talk about what I do in Wakanda and the properties of vibranium,” she said to Harley like it is a simple concept. 

“Okay that’s easy enough did you bring any vibranium?” Shuri nods. 

“Okay well we will be back once I get through her stupid head that we are not engaged it was a miss understanding,” Peter says dragging Shuri out of the room, a few seconds later muffled yelling could be heard from down the hall. 

~~down the hall where the yelling is originating~~

“Shuri first of all give me back my hoodie, mom had it made for me shortly after I moved into the tower,” Peter started calm. “And secondly we are not engaged. I know you are saying it as a joke but it really isn’t appreciated right now okay? It’s fine when we are in the tower and around people who know it’s a joke but please not around my school. Like I know that people now know that I’m Spider-Man but still I like being in the shadows,” Peter raised his voice to get the point through. 

“I get it Mr. I’m afraid of spiders but I’m called Spider-Man, I will try not to do it again but did you see their faces? They were hilarious,” she says laughing. 

“I know! And stop with the embarrassing me please. Also hoodie now I have extra clothes in my locker if you don't have any others, it’s just that that is one of my favourite hoodies,” Peter said, his voice back to a somewhat normal tone. 

“How about I give it back to you at the tower or before your next class because I’m talking there as well?” She ask’s. 

“Yeah that’s fine but we should probably head back soon before something happens,” Peter says then leads the way back to the classroom. 

“So vibranium is a heavy duty element that is also light weight-,” Harley was talking only to be talked over by Peter finishing the sentence. 

“-That is used in the Avengers gear and weapons like the daggers that majority of us younger Avengers have in them at all times, like this one,” Peter just happened to have his vibranium dagger on him today, he normally doesn’t have his on him but today he felt like it. 

“This dagger was built mostly by me but designed by both the Black Widow and Loki, as they have the most experience with them,” Shuri continued as she took Peter’s dagger as both Peter and Harley went back to their seats. 

The rest of the class went well, Shuri talked about the experiments that she skiing with Peter and Harley have done, with permission from Peter she even talked a little about how his web-fluid was made but only listing one or two of the many chemicals he used to make it. 

In between classes Shuri gave Peter his hoodie back then they both headed to his physics class, he arrived just a little late (by a little late I mean five minutes late) with Shuri behind him. 

“Sorry I’m late Ms. Warren, our guest had to give me something back,” Peter says as he quickly walks in, Shuri hiding behind him. 

“Well as I was saying we have a special guest today. The princess of Wakanda Shuri, now every one give her a round of applause,” Ms. Warren looked towards the door expecting her to come in through there not realizing that she came in with Peter. She is now wearing Peter’s spare science pun shirt and one of his zip up hoodies. 

“Hey Shuri why are you wearing Peter’s clothes?” MJ asks. 

“I lost a bet, and he was mad at me for stealing his hoodie that he forgot in Wakanda,” Shuri says standing up from where she was crouched by Peter’s desk. Walking towards the front of the room she starts to do a similar intro to wasn’t she did last period. 

Her presentation was practically the same as her one from last period so Peter didn’t really pay attention during it until she called on him to borrow his dagger again even though she has her own. “Pete? Peter? Petey-pie?” Shuri was trying to get Peter’s attention, he was busy trying to figure out a new solution for his web-formula. So Shuri has decided to call Peter by one of the ‘names’ that he doesn’t like. “Hey broken white boy number two,” of course that gets his attention. 

“Yes Shuri what do you want?” Peter asks, not looking up from his notebook. 

“Dagger please,” she says to him. 

“Don’t you have your own or did you conveniently forget it again?” Peter asks, finally looking up. He stands up and removes the dagger from the back of his pants, twirls it in his hand then hands it to Shuri. 

“Can you show your class how sharp it is please, I have some things that you can cut with it,” Peter just sighs. 

“Fuck it,” he whispers under his breath. “What do you have for me?”

“I got some bamboo along with some plastic batons that shouldn’t be that bad if you have sharpened it recently,” Peter just rolls his eyes. Of course he has sharpened it lately. Who does she think he is?

Shuri sets the target out on a desk and as she explains Peter does a spin and cuts the bamboo stick in half. He sets up the example, a plastic baton, slightly harder to cut through than the bamboo but he makes it look cool either way, as Peter steps up on the the desk he squats down on it places a hand down on the desk and pushes off with the one arm as he does a small spin he slashed through the plastic then flips off the table doing a backflip and ending in a perfect landing. All of this happening under ten seconds the class is amazed by how agile he is, even though they know that he is Spider-Man it’s still surprising. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Flash yells at Peter. 

“Um I trained with the black widow along with the other Avengers for years, also I have a bit of super speed not as much as Pietro though,” Peter says tossing his dagger then walking back to his seat. 

Peter zoned out for the rest of the class until the bell rings and he heads to his locker then to Happy’s car where he waits for the others to join. 

~~back at the tower because fuck the traffic~~

“How was your first day back?” Pepper asks Peter as soon as he walks into the penthouse floor with Harley.

“It was horrible my spider-sense was going off all day and then Shuri showed up with my hoodie which I got back, then in physics I may have let some of my pent up rage out on some of our sharpness test items that Shuri brough to the school for her presentations,” Peter really just felt like crashing but being back at school was a nice change of pace. “I think I need a nap,” Peter says, going to hug his mother. 

“That might be good for you. We don't want you to have a sensory overload before dinner,” Pepper kisses his forehead then gently pushes him in the direction of his room. She then goes to Harley and gives him a hug and a kiss as well. 

The rest of the night when smoothly or as smoothly as a night in the Avengers part of Stark tower goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna add this in to a series when I will post the sequel to this when I write it but who knows how long that will be from now. 
> 
> But thank you for reading I really do appreciate all of the comments and kudos that y’all have been giving me.  
> -Enhre <3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
